Escenario Kaleido:Una historia de amor inconclusa
by Aries AL
Summary: Serena Se Fue de la cuidad Porque al hombre Que amo, es Decir Darien le destrozo corazon el, decidio realizar UNO de sueños, El Cual es ACTUAR En El Escenario Kaleido, Donde podra dora de Los Recursos párr Su hija.Ahi En El Escenario Conoce u
1. recordando como me rompiste el corazon

_Hola aquí tiene una nueva historia_

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

* * *

**1. recordando como me rompiste el corazón **

Una chica rubia de ojos azules se encontraba en el parque de la cuidad de Nueva York pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 2 años

— '_han pasado 2 años desde que me dijiste que ya no me amabas, ¿porque me rompiste mi corazón?, si yo aun te amo y desde que tu te fuiste mi vida no ha sido la misma'_—así recordó el día en que su vida dio un giro de 360º.

------------FLASH BLACK------------

Ella se dirigía a reunirse con su novio tenia que darle una maravillosa noticia que cambaría la vida de los 2.

Ella llego al parque ahí lo vio tan guapo como siempre con su pelo negro como la medianoche y sus ojos que era azul como la medianoche los cuales ella amaba. Cuando estaba llegando junto a el, salto a sus brazos

— ¡Darién!—ella lo abrazo pero sintió que su cuerpo estaña tenso y rígido. — ¿Qué pasa?—

— serena tenemos que hablar—

— ¿De que hablas?—pregunto tenia un presentimiento de que algo estaba mal

—lo que pasa es que, es mejor que terminemos—dijo con una voz fría

—pero… yo tengo algo importante que decirte y…—

—no quiero oírte lo mejor será que me vaya tengo que tomar un vuelo a Estados Unidos—le dijo y empezó a alejarse

—Pero porque ya no me amas Darien dime—grito y el volteo y le dijo con voz fría y dura

—YO ya no te amo Serena— el se fue sin mirar a la chica la cual el consideraba como el amor de su vida, cuando el ya estaba en una distancia segura dijo al viento

—Lo hago por tu bien serena—

-------------FIN DEL FALSH BLACK------------

Ella al recordar eso se puso a llorar al recordar eso, luego recordó cuando les dijo a sus padres que estaba embarazada de Darien, y cuando el había terminado con ella

------------FLASH BLACK------------

—¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SERENA! ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!—le grito su padre, estaban en la sala, el su mama y ella

—si—

—y ¿Quién es el padre? ¿De seguro es Darien?

—Si—ella estaba tan asustada, que era lo único que podía decir de repente sintió que ardor en una de sus mejillas su padre la había abofeteado

— ¿que te pasa?, te educamos para que fueras una señorita decente y que paso te fuiste a tener relaciones con ese señor, Ikuko te lo dije, que el era un señor, pero ¿Qué pasa?....no que debemos confiar en ella que era un buen chico y salió con que embarazo a nuestra hija y luego se larga—

—es no es asi papa—le dijo a su

—usted no me conteste jovencita—la tomo del brazo y la llevo a su habitación y se quito el cinturón y le dijo

—te voy a enseñar como debes comportarte—la comenzó a golpear con el cinto hasta el cansancio, cuando termino salió de la habitación no sin antes decirle

—espero que hayas aprendido la lección jovencita—

-------------FIN DEL FALSH BLACK------------

Se había enojado mucho y la castigo y golpeo, su madre estaba muy decepcionada de ella, esa noche ella se escapo de su casa y se fue con sus amigas que siempre la apoyaban, en esta ocasión ellas iban a tener una piyamada y ella se les iba a unir en cuanto terminara de hablar con Darién, llego y les conto todo y ellas le dieron dinero para que se escapara de sus padres, esa noche ella viajo a Nueva York para empezar de nuevo, ella no quería saber en que cuidad estaba Darien, para no encontrárselo. Pero que iba a ser o como lucho teniendo 14 años y ella estaba embarazada, fue difícil, pero logro conseguir un trabajo y ahí el jefe fue comprensivo con ella ahora ella tenia una hija que iba a cumplir 2 años, ella era su fuerza o su motor para salir adelante. Con eso ella sonrió y se fue a su casa para estar a lado de su tesoro más valioso, ella tenía una vecina que cuidaba de ella mientras trabajaba, y estaba orgullosa, juro nunca enamorarse de nuevo, porque solo recordaría el hombre quien le rompió el corazón. Ella iba a cumplir uno de sus sueños que había dejado, por la situación de sus padres que era ser parte del Escenario Kaleido y ahora que tenia la edad para presentar la audición, lo haría y si pasaba la audición podría trabajar ahí y así mantener a su hija pequeña lo decidió porque cuando tenia 4 años fue con sus padres a ver una de sus obras y le gusto mucho

* * *

Que tal les pareció la historia perdón si el capitulo es corto que tal el sig., si será largo por la prisa lo hice corto es que tengo muchas ideas y de paso por los exámenes que se acercan. De paso porque tengo que hacer una maqueta de una casa-habitación, lo digo por lo que estoy estudiando y es un reto porque la tengo que entregar muy detallada como una casa en miniatura y estoy contra reloj y hay que entregarla dentro de 2 semanas y eso súmenle mis otras tareas y los exámenes


	2. la audicion y el espiritu

_Hola que tal aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo_

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

**2. La audición y el espíritu **

Un nuevo día empezaba y hoy era el día decisivo para serena ella hoy presentaría la audición para entrar al escenario Kaleido estaba muy nerviosa pero decidida a entrar apenas se estaba levantando cuando un pequeño torbellino rosado apareció en su cuarto saltando sobre ella

—Mami…mami despierta—la pequeña saltaba encima de las sabanas en las cuales abajo estaba la rubia

—Estoy despierta mi amor—menciono quitándose las sabanas de la cabeza

—Mami hoy me llevaras a ver la función en el circo—

—si, pero no solo te llevare también presentare la audición—

—sii, es cierto mami, te deseo mucha suerte—

—Bueno vamos a desayunar—se levanto y cambio llevo a rini a cambiarse y asearse, las dos estaban desayunando cuando sonó en timbre de la puerta, la rubia fue a abrir y ahí se encontró a su vecina

—hola buenos días sere, ¿estas lista para la audición?—

—ah hola luna, ¿Cómo estas? Si y un poco nerviosa pero lista—le hizo pasar

—Mama luna como estas—dijo rini corriendo hacia ella y saludándola, ella la consideraba como su 2da madre

—muy bien pequeña estas lista para ver la función—d

—Siiii—dijo

—quieres desayunar—

—no gracias sere, ya desayune y por lo que veo ya casi terminan—

—Mas bien ya terminamos—lo dijo al ver la mesa en los paltos ya casi no tenían comida

—Entonces ya nos vamos—dijo rini

—espera un momento princesa, primero debemos de limpiar la mesa—dijo la rubia

—ay mama—dijo haciendo un puchero, serena y luna se pusieron a reír estaban de acuerdo en que rini se pareció mucho a serena no solo en su carita si no también en su carácter. Las 3 empezaron a levantar y limpiar la mesa cuando terminaron se fueron al escenario

Mientras que en la cuidad de Nueva York en un hospital se encontraba un joven de 20 años de cabellera negra azabache con unos ojos azules profundos, estaba sentado mirando a través de la ventana teniendo su vista fija en la ciudad mientras pensaba

—'_han pasado 2 años me pregunto que estarás haciendo, princesa te extraño mucho, por favor espero que me hayas perdonado por haber terminado contigo, pero sigo reafirmando o pensando que fue por tu bien'—_ estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando todo los moentos que paso a lado de la rubia, cuando tocaron a la puerta

—Adelante—dijo sin siquiera dar la vuelta, entonces una enfermera entro

—disculpe Dr. Chiba pero lo necesitan en el quirófano—

—en seguida voy—dijo quitando la vista de la ventana y saliendo de su consultorio

Mientras que Serena, luna y rini se encontraban llegando al escenario kaleido

—bueno sere, hemos llegado, mucha suerte—dijo luna

—si—

—tu puedes mami!—dijo la niña gritando y llamando la atención de varias personas que también iban a presentar la audición, pusieron una cara tierna viendo como la niña daba ánimos a su mama

—te esperaremos adentro—dijo luna

—adiós mami ¡suerte!—

La rubia se drigio al lugar donde se llavaria acabo la audición, estaba muy nerviosa hoy seria la audición para ser parte del elenco, ella había estado entrenando todo los días. Ella cuando tenía un tiempo libre se dedicaba a practicar, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que un joven le hablaba

—Disculpa—dijo un joven de cabello café castaño claro de unos 18 años de edad el portaba una chaqueta de color rojo y en el lado izquierdo de la traía un símbolo en cual era de una estrella que tenia de la mitad para abajo líneas rodeando el contorno de la estrella, mientras de que de la mitad para arriba tenia un arco y después estaba seguido de picos con otro juego de arcos, y al final tenia unas esferas decorando los pico, mientras que en la parte de abajo decía Kaleido Stage,

—Si—dijo un poco nerviosa

—vienes a la audición —

—si, disculpa tu eres parte del Staff el escenario Kaleido (N.A. es decir parte del personal)

—si yo me llamo Ken Robbins, mucho gusto—

—mucho gusto me llamo Serena, me podrías decir donde debo dirigirme para presentar la audición —

—si claro, es por aquí —la dirigió a una de las entradas, en donde había una fila de personas

—en aquí en esta entrada ¿por cierto traes tu ficha para la audición?—

—si claro aquí esta —le dijo mientras le mostraba una ficha con sus datos

—si parece que todo esta en orden, su gustas formarte y esperar tu turno para realizar la audición—

—Si gracias—mientras ella esperaba su turno estaba muy nerviosa, había pasado algunos minutos, cuando la sacaron de sus pensamientos,

—Siguiente—dijo un señor

—asi soy yo—paso a una pequeña sala y ahí le indicaron lo que tenia que hacer

— ¿vienes a presentar la audición verdad?—

—s…si—dijo un poco nerviosa porque enfrente de ella había varias personas

—pues nosotros te evaluaremos te vamos a pedir que te vayas a cambiar, para poder comenzar con la audición— la rubia hizo lo que le indicaron su fue a un cuarto a cambiarse y ponerse su ropa de gimnasia una vez que se cambio entro de vuelta a la sala en donde estaban otras 5 personas que iban a realizar la audición

—muy bien pues bienvenidos hoy realizaremos la audición para seleccionar a las persona que formaran parte del elenco—dijo un hombre de unos 45 años que llevaba un traje de bailarín

—así que les pediremos que haga lo siguiente, 1ero harán unos giros de ballet sencillos, luego unas vueltas acrobáticas y por ultimo darán una pequeña rutina de trampolín ¿de acuerdo?—dijo un señor de unos 35 años de cabellera café oscura con unas luces de color rojo en la orilla de su cabello

—Si—dijeron los chicos en los cuales estaba la rubia

Así cada uno hizo lo que le pidieron cada unos mostro sus habilidades unos eran buenos para el ballet otros para la rutina de trampolín, pero casi la mayoría eran buenos haciendo acrobacias, cuando llego el turno de serena ella demostró que era muy buena en el trampolín y las acrobacias, pero era un poco torpe haciendo los giros en el ballet, pero evito caerse. Mientras ella hacia la audición en un rincón de la habitación había una pequeña sombra observándola, y también uno de los que estaban evaluando la audición

Afuera luna y rini estaban esperando a la rubia a que terminara la audición, cuando a rini le llamo la atención algo

—Mama luna mira ahí—señalo una pequeña piscina en el cual se podía ver a una pequeña foca, jugando con una niña

—si es una foca y parece que esta jugando con aquella niña—

— vamos a verla—dijo jalándola y llevándola hacia la piscina, cuando llegaron vieron a una niña que estaba jugando con el, la niña tenia unos 10 años de edad, tiene el cabello rubio claro agarrado en 2 coletas en su cabeza ella al ver que se acercaban, rini y luna dejo de jugar con la foca y las saludo

—Hola—las saludo y la foca también volteo a verlas

—hola ¿disculpa como se llama la foca?—le pregunto rini

—la foca se llama Jonathan, y yo me llamo Marion, mucho gusto—dijo y la foca salto y chapoteo en el agua—Jonathan también le da gusto conocerlas—

—mucho gusto, yo soy luna y ella es rini—

—y díganme vienen a ver la función de hoy—

—si pero también vinimos a acompañar a mi mama a la audición—

—¿A tu mama?—pregunto extrañada

—Si la mama de rini vino a presentar la audición para ser parte del elenco—

—ah pues no lo sabia, pues espero que tu mama pase la audición—

—yo también, oye disculpa ¿puedo jugar contigo, mientras espero a mi mama?—

—Claro y creo que Jonathan también quiere jugar contigo también ¿verdad Jonathan?—la foca respondió chapoteando el agua con sus aletas

—Mama luna, podemos quedarnos aquí mientras mi mama sale de la audición—

—Claro—sonrió ella al menos estaba contenta porque al menos rini estaba empezando a tener una amiga con la cual ella pueda jugar, debido a que como la rubia tenia que trabajar y ella la cuidaba, no podía llevarla a una guardería, debido a que apenas solo ganaba lo necesario, para vivir. Entonces se quedo con ella y vio como las 2 niñas jugaban con la foca en la pequeña piscina

A lo lejos de donde se localizaban rini, luna y Marion se encontraban un grupo de chicos que observaban a las niñas jugar con la foca

—oigan esa no es Marion—dijo una chica de cabello color purpura oscuro y corto

—si Anna, es ella pero me pregunto ¿Quién es esa niña?—dijo otra chica de cabello color naranja agarrado en 2 coletas

—no lo se Mía, pero parece que se esta divirtiendo mientras juega con Marion y Jonathan—dijo otra chica de cabello mediano color purpura claro

—si tienes razón Sora de seguro viene a ver la función, pero no se supone que la función empezara dentro de una hora, ahorita se esta llevando a cabo la audición—dijo una señora de unos 23 años de edad, del color de su cabello café ceniza y ondulado

—si Sara, parece que ella de seguro estará esperando a alguien que vino a presentar la audición, si tienes razón—terminaron su practica y se dedicaron a observar a las niñas jugar

Regresando a la sala, ya estaban descartando quien se quedaría en el elenco, mientras que los aspirantes se cambiaban, la rubia ya se había cambiado estaba por salir a esperar el resultado, cuando algo le llamo la atención un pequeño muñeco apareció frente a ella

— Que será ese muñeco, es acaso mi imaginación—

—Significa que puedes verme—le hablo el pequeño espíritu

—esta hablando no puede ser—en ese momento le avisaron que el resultado, ya estaba listo

—disculpa serena, pero ya están listos los resultado de la audición si gustas pasar a enterarte si pasaste o no—

—si gracias Ken—

Ella ingreso a la sala en donde estaban los demás aspirantes sentados y esperando el resultado

—muy bien ya tenemos los resultado y les diremos quienes quedaron elegidos—asi dieron dando los nombres de quienes quedaron la rubia estaba nerviosa, cuando escucho algo que la dejo desconcertada

—bien, eso es todo, los demás gracias por su participación—

La rubia al escuchar que no había sido seleccionada, estaba muy triste es eso alguien hablo

—no espera aun falta una persona que fue seleccionada— dijo el señor de unos 35 años de cabellera café oscura con unas luces de color rojo en la orilla de su cabello

—de que hablas Kalos—

—la ultima persona que falta o mas bien que fue seleccionada es Serena Tsukino—al decirlo la rubia quedo sorprendida no solo ella, sino también todos los demás

—pero Kalos, ya esta el elenco completo—

—no cuestiones mis ordenes, y si no quieres puedes renunciar—

—esta bien—entonces les informaron de que al día siguiente serian instalados en los dormitorios y de paso se les asignarían sus deberes. La rubia estaba feliz, se fue a reunir con luna y rini, cuando les conto que paso la audición, la felicitaron y de paso rini le presento a Marion, Marion al verla se sorprendió que la mama de rini fuera tan joven, entonces luna, serena y rini fueron a ver la función, ya después de que había concluido se fueron a su casa, a ayudar a serena a hacer sus maletas, porque al dia siguiente ella se mudaría al escenario Kaleido, rini estaba muy triste, porque ya no vería a su mama, pero ella le prometió que la visitaría todo los días y la rubia le encargo que mientras se las ingeniaba para pedirle permiso al dueño de tener a su hija ahí, luna cuidaría de rini, luna se despidió y se fue a su casa mientras que rini y serena pasaron la tarde juntas, ya en la noche ambas se fueron a dormir sin saber lo que le esperaría a la rubia al día siguiente

En un lugar o mas bien en el lugar llamado espacio, tiempo se encontraba una persona pequeña la cual nomas media 20 cm de alto el traía una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro en la cual la mascara traía un diamante de color rojo, mientras que en su frente llevaba una esfera que era como una corona, que agarraba parte de su cabello, el cual era es de color verde ceniza y ondulado el cual lo traía suelto y le llegaba hasta los pies traía puesto un base de soldado o diseño de color morado, con una base de armadura en los hombros, y un chaleco corto de color negro que la cola del chaleco abarcaba o mas bien se extendía por todo su cuerpo como ondas rodeándolo, con guantes blancos.

El dijo el siguiente enunciado

—Gracias al pasado, existe el futuro—mientras que enfrente de el comenzó a aparecer una esfera de cristal dijo lo siguiente

—una nueva estrella ha comenzado a brillar, y se trata de la constelación de cáncer me refiero a Serena Tsukino—y mientras menciono eso en la esfera apareció la constelación de cáncer y luego apareció la imagen de Serena

Notas de la autora:

Que tal perdón la ausencia que tuve para serles honesta estas semanas han sido las mas ajetreadas que he tenido debido que como nos traen así ajetreados los profes debido que como ya nos graduaremos, nos taren corriendo

No se preocupen mas adelante sabrán el porque Darién termino con serena por su bien

De paso cometí un pequeño error en el dato, de donde se localiza en el escenario, el escenario Kaleido y donde esta serena son los Ángeles no nueva york me equivoque por eso corregiré el 1er capitulo. De paso perdón si no pude hacer el capitulo largo debido a que como hice la maqueta de la casa-habitación, eso me costo o más bien me perjudico un poco mi salud. Debido a que la estuve corrigiendo y rehaciendo hubo unos días en los cuales no dormí toda la noche, otros o la mayor parte nomas dormí pocas horas, haciéndola lo bueno es que ya la terminé y entregue, apenas estoy recuperando el sueño y el cansancio que traigo me trae agotada. De todas formas gracias x sus reviews.


	3. Fool, Nuevo Hogar y una Estrella Nueva

_Hola aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo-_

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

**En el capitulo anterior**

En un lugar o mas bien en el lugar llamado espacio, tiempo se encontraba una persona pequeña la cual nomas media 20 cm de alto el traía una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro en la cual la mascara traía un diamante de color rojo, mientras que en su frente llevaba una esfera que era como una corona, que agarraba parte de su cabello, el cual era es de color verde ceniza y ondulado el cual lo traía suelto y le llegaba hasta los pies traía puesto un base de soldado o diseño de color morado, con una base de armadura en los hombros, y un chaleco corto de color negro que la cola del chaleco abarcaba o mas bien se extendía por todo su cuerpo como ondas rodeándolo, con guantes blancos.

El dijo el siguiente enunciado

—Gracias al pasado, existe el futuro—mientras que enfrente de el comenzó a aparecer una esfera de cristal dijo lo siguiente

—una nueva estrella ha comenzado a brillar, y se trata de la constelación de cáncer me refiero a Serena Tsukino—y mientras menciono eso en la esfera apareció la constelación de cáncer y luego apareció la imagen de Serena

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

**3. Fool, nuevo hogar, y una nueva estrella ha nacido**

Un nuevo día empezaba y en el departamento de la rubia la cual empezaba a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que hoy era el día en el cual su vida cambiaria, se iba a levantar cuando se dio cuenta de que una pequeña mano la tenía agarrada de uno de sus brazos la rubia sonrió, estaba un poco triste porque ya no estaría con su hija por un tiempo, pero el solo saber que al trabajar ahí podría darle a su hija una mejor calidad de vida le daba fuerzas para seguir su pequeña era su motor y su fuerza para salir adelante y enfrentarse contra todo, se levanto con sumo cuidado de no despertarla y se fue a preparar el desayuno y de paso las cosas de rini ya que ella se quedaría con luna durante su ausencia, unos minutos mas tarde la rubia había terminado de empacar las cosas de su hija en una maleta, cuando tocaron el timbre ella supuso que era luna, fue a abrir y en efecto era ella

—¡hola luna!—

—Hola sere, lista para ir a tu nuevo hogar "temporal"—lo dijo entre comillas con los dedos

—si un poco nerviosa, tu sabes que no he sido buena en los quehaceres—lo dijo porque ayer le habían dicho que mientras ella estuviera ahí instalada tendría que hacer los quehaceres de su propio cuarto

—no te preocupes, con la practica podrás hacer los quehaceres—

—Mami—en ese momentos ambas voltearon para ver a rini que se frotaba sus ojitos con su manita, traía el pelo un poco despeinado, y una pijama color rosa con conejitos, en una de sus manos traía un oso de peluche

—¿Qué pasa mi amor?—

—¿tengo hambre?—

—ahorita hago el desayuno, luna me ayudas—

—claro—

—mi amor, en lo que luna y yo preparamos el desayuno, ¿Por qué no vas a ver las caricaturas?—

—esta bien—rini se fue a la sala a ver las caricaturas en lo que serena y luna preparaban el desayuno, ambas conversaban

—por cierto luna te iba a decir que ya están listas las cosas de rini, para que después de que me dejen en el escenario Kaleido, te lleves a rini a tu casa—

—esta bien, eso quiere decir que no solo llevaremos tus maletas, si no también las de rini—

—así es—cuando termino de decir esto ella puso una cara de nostalgia

— ¿Qué tienes?—

—Lo que pasa, es que siento nostalgia—

—¿Por qué?—

—fíjate haya en el escenario llevare una vida normal como si mi hija no hubiera nacido, es decir que llevare la vida de una estudiante de preparatoria—

—ah eso es cierto—

—si es decir que estaré como antes, como una chica ordinaria que solo me preocupaba por la escuela, mis amigas, y por mi…. novio—esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

—serena, ¿te sientes bien?—pregunto ella ya conocía toda la historia, de como tuvo a su novio, y de paso sobre su embarazo, ella sabia que a pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 años, la rubia todavía seguía amando a aquel hombre que le había destrozado el corazón y de paso sus sueños y anhelos

—si no te preocupes, eso ya es pasado—mintió, pues a pesar de todo aun amaba a Darien, y por mas que pensaba ella no sabia, el porque termino con ella, trato de odiarlo pero no pudo, porque el amor que sentía por el era mas grande

—olvidemos eso si, lo importante es que al menos estas tratando de cumplir uno de tus sueños—

—si tienes razón, vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres acompañarnos luna?—

—por supuesto no había comido nada, por venirme temprano, pensé que ibas a necesitar ayuda con las cosas de rini—

—no ya ves que termine antes, ¿podrías poner la mesa y llevar la comida en lo que yo alisto a rini—

—si, tu tranquila—la rubia fue a la sala y llamo a su hija

—mi amor, vamos para que te cambies—

—va voy mami—la rubia estaba orgullosa a pesar de que rini solo tiene 2 años, ella aprendió rápido a hablar, ella empezó a gatear a los 6 meses y al año aprendió a caminar. Una vez que la termino de alistar pensó que era el momento de decirle que ya no estaría un tiempo con ella

—muñequita, hay algo que quiero decirte—

—¿Qué es mami?—

—te acuerdas de que pase la audición—

—si me acuerdo—

—pues veras, como ya voy a trabajar ahí, pues resulta que me tengo que quedar a vivir ahí mismo en el escenario Kaleido—

—eso significa que vamos a vivir ahí—dijo emocionada

—no princesa, solo yo me voy a ir a vivir ahí—

—¿pero porque yo no me puedo ir a vivir contigo?—

—es que en ese lugar no admiten niños—

—ahh, entonces si te vas a quedar a vivir ahí, ¿con quien me quedare yo?—

—tu te quedaras con tu mama luna—

—pero me quedare con ella para siempre, no te volveré a ver—al terminar de decir empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojitos

—no princesita no llores claro que te voy a ver, solo te vas a quedar con tu mama luna mientras yo hablo con el dueño para que permita tenerte conmigo y así las dos vivamos ahí, —

—¿de… ve…ras?—dijo sollozando

—si, ya no llores no me gusta verte triste, porque hace que me ponga triste yo también, ¿ya no vas a llorar?—

—No—dijo secándose las lagrimas

—bien vamos a desayunar—

—siii—

Así ambas partieron al comedor se sentaron y desayunaron animadamente, cuando terminaron luna y serena se pusieron a limpiar y de paso juntaron las cosas de rini y la maleta de la rubia, para ponerlas en la puerta cuando ya estaban en ella la rubia dio un ultimo vistazo para despedirse del lugar del cual fue su hogar durante 2 años en los cuales, se llevara buenos recuerdos, y cerro la puerta de su casa dando por cerrado un ciclo y abriendo otro en el cual el destino le tenia preparado varias pruebas y sorpresas las cuales ella tendría que afrontar para superarse como persona, y para luchar por su hija

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

En Nueva York en el hospital se encontraba el pelinegro saliendo de su turno, cuando alguien le hablo

—Hola Darien—lo saludo un hombre de cabellera rubia corta

—Hola Jedite—el era un colega que trabajaba con el,

—ya te vas—

—pues si ya termine mi turno—

—y ahora que vas a hacer—

—no se, no tengo planes creo que iré a mi casa a descansar—

—oye darien no es por molestar pero ¿Por qué no sales a pasear o con alguna chica?—al momento de decir eso, se arrepintió porque la cara del pelinegro se mostro la tristeza

—no es que salga, si no que en estos momentos no tengo interés por ninguna mujer—

—discúlpame si dije algo que te incomodara—

—no te preocupes—

—una como que se me olvido decirte—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—el director, quiere hablar contigo—

—¿conmigo?—

—si dijo que se trataba de algo importante—

—nada mas te dijo eso—

—si que el te dirá, el te espera en su oficina—

—esta bien, gracias jedite—así partió a la oficina del director, preguntándose para que lo mandaron a llamar

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

En ese mismo momento en el Escenario Kaleido, la rubia, rini y luna llegaban para dejar a la rubia que ahora seria parte del elenco al llegar a la entrada vieron que había varias personas reunidas con sus maletas

—ya estamos aquí—dijo luna

—si tienes razón —

—bueno rini despídete de tu mama—le dijo luna, la niña obedeció

—adiós…mami…—dijo rini tratando de contener las lagrimas

—ya mi amor, en que quedamos—dijo poniéndose a su altura y secándole las lagrimas

—de que ya no voy a llorar—

—si, ya no llores te prometo que todos los días te llamare—

—me lo prometes—

—si, pero con una condición amor—

—¿Cuál?—pregunto confusa

—de que te portaras bien con tu mama luna, y la obedecerás en todo ¿si?—

—esta bien, te quiero mucho mami—la abrazo

—yo también te quiero mucho, sabes te voy a extrañar mucho—correspondiendo el abrazo

—yo también—luna observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente ella sabia que tenia que darles un momento de privacidad, para despedirse, ella era consciente de que era un momento doloroso, cuando una madre y su hijo se separan ella quiere a la rubia como si fuera su hija, y se encargaría de que rini estuviera bien cuidada, cuando vio que rompieron el abrazo se acerco

—esta bien luna, es hora de irme, por favor cuida mucho a rini ¿si?—

—si, no te preocupes—

—es hora de irme cuídense mucho—abrazo a luna

—tu también mi niña— rompió el abrazo y beso la frente de su hija, tomo la maleta y se fue al escenario para realizar uno de sus sueños y tratar de recuperar a la Serena Tsukino que era antes de que ocurriera ese suceso que cambio completamente su vida, que había destruido sus sueños e ilusiones, mientras que ella se encaminada a la entrada luna la observaba y solo pedía una cosa

—'_que por favor dios mío que le vaya bien y ayúdala, protégela que no le pase nada'—_con ese pensamiento se llevo las cosas de rini y a la niña para cuidarla

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

La rubia llego a la entrada donde todos estaban, algunos la miraban de mala forma ya que ella salió seleccionada hasta el ultimo y le tenían envidia, estaban a punto de decirle una burla cuando en eso entro el dueño del escenario, junto con otra persona

—Les quiero dar la mas cordial bienvenida al Escenario Kaleido y de paso felicitarlos por haber pasado la audición me presentare mi nombre es Kalos Eido y soy el dueño y encargado del Escenario a continuación les indicaremos cuales serán sus deberes y compromisos como parte del elenco, primero que nada como ya se le había avisado de que se quedaran hospedados en nuestras instalaciones por eso se les había pedido que trajeran sus cosas, lo siguiente que hay que tratar, es como parte del elenco firmaran un contrato en donde trabajaran para el escenario por un periodo indeterminado o hasta que ustedes decidan renunciar o estén incapacitados para actuar hasta ahí formarían parte del elenco—cuando termino de decir esto, muchos pusieron cara de terror la rubia trago saliva, si le pasaba algo o quedaba incapacitada ya no podría trabajar aquí así que decidió que pondría todo su esfuerzo para actuar y no quedar incapacitada,

—bien lo siguiente de que se va a tratar es que van a recibir un curso inductivo para prepararlos para cuando empiecen a actuar en las obras, a continuación les presentare a la persona que está a mi lado, ella es la encargada de los dormitorios la señorita Sarah Dupont —al momento de mencionarla dio un paso adelante y todos pudieron reconocerla

—ahora les mencionare cuales serán sus deberes, a cada uno de ustedes se les asignara un cuarto, en el cual contiene todo lo necesario para que su estancia sea agradable, el cuarto contiene un baño, una mini cocina, cama, un mini comedor, sus deberes serán los siguientes, tendrá que levantarse por las mañanas para ir al escenario para asearlo, después irán a su curso inductivo, el cual tendrá un horario de 8:00 a.m. a 1:00 p.m., será teoría y practicas, de sus necesidades ustedes tendrán que hacer los quehaceres de su cuarto como cocinar o lavar los platos, etc… para lavar su ropa esta disponible la lavandería podrán ir al comedor para disponer de su comida, el comedor tendrá un horario de 7:30 a.m. a 8:00 p.m. después se cerrara. Ahora que todo ha quedado claro les pido que vayan a los autobuses para que sean llevados a los dormitorios para así empiecen a instalarse y se les asigne el horario de sus deberes—terminado de decir esto salió de la sala, todos se fueron a los autobuses y subieron los llevaron a un edificio que estaba a la orilla de la playa, al bajar fueron dirigidos al interior y empezaron a asignarles sus dormitorios, en eso Sarah les hablo

—Bien como ya les dijo Kalos, primero los instalaremos en sus dormitorios, y si necesitan algo o desea que les haga un cambio aquí esta mi cuarto para que lo ubiquen de acuerdo—así a cada uno le dijo cual seria su dormitorio y por supuesto se fueron a ellos para empezar a instalarse, la rubia fue una de las ultimas hasta que le llamaron

—Serena Tsukino—cuando menciono su nombre la rubia reacciono

—ah… así estoy aquí disculpe—

—ven acompáñame tu dormitorio esta en la planta alta—Sarah guio a la rubia a la planta alta y la guio a los dormitorios los cuales estaban casi al final del pasillo, llegaron a la penúltima puerta al final del pasillo y se detuvieron

—aquí es Serena, esta es tu habitación—le mostro abriendo su cuarto para que entrara, una vez que entro vio que tenia todo lo que le mencionaron, y también se dio cuenta que tenia un balcón

—Gracias—

—te diré algo Serena—

—si dime—

—te asigne este cuarto porque considero que estarás a gusto aquí y también porque de seguro de gusta el mar ¿es cierto?—

—si me gusta mucho—

—ya me suponía esto bueno pues tienes una hermosa vista desde aquí—

—Muchas gracias Sarah—

—de nada te dejo para que te instales—

—si muchas gracias por todo—salió de la habitación y la rubia se sintió extraña ya que tendría esa vida la cual había perdido debido a su embarazo, sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza y comenzó a sacar sus cosas e instalarse en el cuarto, cuando noto algo o mas bien alguien que estaba parado en su mesa de noche

—otra vez ese muñeco,—

—significa que puedes verme,—

—me esta habalndo debo de estar loca—y empezó a reir

—dime de que te ries—ella se callo

—soy el espíritu del Escenario mi nombre es Fool—cuando dijo eso se quito su capa mostro su cuerpo que traía puesto un base de soldado o diseño de color morado, con una base de armadura en los hombros, y un chaleco corto de color negro que la cola del chaleco abarcaba o mas bien se extendía por todo su cuerpo como ondas rodeándolo, con guantes blancos.

—el espíritu del Escenario—ella estaba en estado de shock

—acaso estoy loca—

—si estoy aquí para estar a lado de la próxima estrella de Kaleido—

—que será la estrella de Kaleido—

—exactamente y si te preguntas no estas loca, a parte de que no eres la única que puede verme hay otras 2 personas mas que pueden verme—

—en serio—

—si nos veremos luego—y desapareció dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos

—bueno dejare eso para después ahora este será mi nuevo hogar—dijo con nostalgia y decidió terminar de instalarse

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

En el cuarto de a lado de la rubia, el que estaba al final del pasillo se encontraba una chica de cabellera lila de 16 años ella se encontraba con una chica de 12 años de edad de cabellera pelirroja

—oye sora no has visto a fool—pregunto la chica de cabellera pelirroja

—no se Rosetta y se me hace extraño—Rosetta iba a reponder cuando apareció Fool

—me llamaban—

—en donde estabas Fool no me digas que te fuiste a espiar a alguien mientras se bañaba ¿verdad?—

—claro que no porque siempre son mal pensadas—

—eso es lo que nos das a entender—

—bueno fool ya dinos en donde estabas—

—estaba con la próxima estrella de Kaleido—

—que dices Fool—dijo Rosetta

—eso significa que el o ella puede verte—dijo Sora

—si puede verme y es ella—

—ya dinos quien es—menciono Sora

—es una de las de nuevo ingreso se las voy a mostrar—saco su esfera de cristal y dijo lo siguiente

—la nueva estrella que ha comenzado a brillar se trata de la constelación de cáncer y su nombre es Serena Tsukino—cuando termino de decir eso aparacio la constelación de cáncer y la imagen de Serena

—Es ella—dijo Rosseta

—Si yo la vi ayer por la tarde ella estaba con Marion y con una señora y una niña—

—bueno pues les quiero informar que estaba en su habitación que esta a lado de la tuya Sora—

—de veras—

—si—

—bueno vienes conmigo Rosetta—dijo sora dirigiéndose a la puerta

—¿A dónde vas?—

—pues vamos a la habitación de esa chica y darle la bienvenida—

—si voy contigo—

—de paso voy para advertirle de este espíritu loco—

—como—así ambas salieron dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia para darle la bienvenida

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

Notas de la autora:

Para las personas que han leído mi fic de _*****__**una sombra en el espejo**__*** **_ y me han dejado reviews dándome su valiosa opinión sobre si debo de hacer una secuela o continuación, les informo que por petición de ustedes se llevara a cabo una secuela de la historia espérenla próximamente

Ahorita por el momento de las personas que han leído mis fics les agradezco mucho sus reviews, perdón si no he podido actualizar, debido a como ya me graduare de la preparatoria los profes nos traen corriendo, y de paso estoy en tramites para la universidad

Tambein lso invito a que lean la adaptación que estoy haciendo a Twilight y necesito su ayuda me falta un 1 villano para la adaptación y los que sean fans de esta serie les pido su ayuda con el villano que me falta


	4. Beinevenida, nuevos amigos y proyectos

**Titulo: Escenario Kaleido: Una historia de amor inconclusa**

**Anime: Sailor Moon/Kaleido Star **

**Protagonistas: Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba (Sailor Moon)/Sora ****Naegino (Kaleido Star)**

**Clasificación: T **

**Trama: Universo Alterno/Después del Debut de Rosetta en la obra "La Princesa y el Bufón"**

**Género: ****Drama/Romance/Humor**

**Aclarando que los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi y que los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, que la historia es de mi inspiración y la historia esta escrita sin finalidades de lucro. **

**Letra cursiva ****'****pensamientos****' de**** los personajes**

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

—_bueno vienes conmigo Rosetta—dijo Sora dirigiéndose a la puerta_

—_¿A dónde vas?—_

—_Pues vamos a la habitación de esa chica y darle la bienvenida—_

—_si voy contigo—_

—_de paso voy para advertirle de este espíritu loco—_

—_como—así ambas salieron dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia para darle la bienvenida _

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

**4. Bienvenida, nuevos amigos y proyectos **

En el cuarto de la rubia ella estaba guardando su ropa cuando tocaron a su puerta

—Ya voy—dijo en voz alta para que la escucharan la o las personas que estaban en su puerta se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse a 2 chicas paradas, una con el cabello corto lila y ella calculo que tenia su edad, mientras que la 2da chica tenia el cabello corto pelirrojo y pensó que no rebasaba los 13 años, ambas la miraban fijamente y eso ponía un poco nerviosa a la rubia

—um… hola…—dijo la rubia porque las chicas no la dejaban de ver

— ¡Hola!—dijeron a coro Sora y Rosetta con una sonrisa

—uh… —fue cuando la rubia reacciono—ah… disculpen pasen—

Ambas chicas pasaron y se sentaron en el mini comedor que había en el cuarto de la rubia, una vez que estaban sentadas pregunto

—y… díganme en que les puedo ayudar—

—primero que nada déjame presentarme me llamo Sora Naegino mucho gusto—dijo con una sonrisa, Serena al ver que la chica le sonreía se sintió extraña, como si una calidez la invadiera supo que podía confiar en ella plenamente y pensó _'__creo que podre confiar en ella, veo en sus ojos que ella es una buena persona de paso así no me sentiré tan sola en este lugar ya que extraño a las chicas y no he sabido nada de ellas después de 2 años y no es que querido hablarles aunque tengo ganas, pero también tengo miedo de que mi papa descubra donde estoy__' _y después de recuperarse también le devolvió la sonrisa

—igualmente yo me llamo Serena Tsukino, pero díganme Sere —le extendió la mano y Sora la tomo como saludo y Sora vio algo que le llamo la atención desde que la vio _'__esta chica no puedo creerlo es la siguiente creo yo después de Rosetta que se convierta en la estrella de Kaleido eso no importa, pero puedo ver en sus ojos tristeza, pero también veo en ella bondad, alegría, Inocencia, y sobretodo amor, pero ahorita lo que mas se puede ver en sus ojos es la tristeza, pero que ella no se preocupe me encargare de que esa tristeza se vaya de sus ojos para que los demás sentimientos se vean en sus ojos__'_

—mucho gusto y ella es Rosetta Passel —señalo a la chica pelirroja

—mucho gusto—contesto la mencionada

—igualmente—entonces se formo un silencio un poco incomodo y la rubia lo rompió

—Y a que debo el honor de su visita— y Sora fue la que contesto

—primero que nada darte la bienvenida al Escenario—

—Gracias—

—y también te queríamos preguntarte algo—pregunto Rosetta con un tono un poco serio

—¿díganme?—

—que si no has visto a un pequeño muñeco que tiene una mascara con un rubí en forma de rombo—

—¡Si!—exclamo —no me digan que ustedes también pueden verlo—en ese momento apareció Fool entre Sora y Rosetta, al ver al muñeco la rubia exclamo

— ¡AHÍ ESTA!—señalándolo

—eh…—exclamaron Sora y Rosetta, ambas voltearon hacia la dirección que señalaba la rubia

—me llamaban—comento Fool

—Fool, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de aparecerte así de repente?—lo regaño Sora

—perdón, solo quería conocer un poco mas a la próxima estrella de Kaleido—se excuso

—no querrás decir, para saber la forma en que puedes espiarla—

—claro que no—

—eh... que quieres decir con eso Sora—extrañada

—luego te lo explico lo único que te diré es que cuando el este presente frente a ti—señalando a Fool—no se te ocurra bañarte o estar en ropa interior en tu cuarto con este espíritu depravado rondándolo—

—¿a quien le dices espíritu depravado?—dijo Fool un poco enojado

—porque no, puedo hacer eso soy mujer y estoy en mi cuarto—

—¡nada de eso!, mejor hazme caso—

—si esta bien, te hare caso—dijo con una gotita en su cabeza, en ese momento su memoria recordó algo que le dijo Fool antes cuando el estaba en su habitación

_**No estas loca, a parte de que no eres la única que puedes verme, hay otras 2 personas mas que pueden hacerlo**_

—ah…a eso te referías de que ellas son las otras dos personas que pueden verte—dijo Sere refiriéndose a Fool

—asi es—

—Entonces… no estoy loca—suspirando—que alivio—dijo la rubia, porque vio que Sora y Rosetta le hablaban con mucha familiaridad a Fool

—no estas loca, tranquilízate, lo que ocurre es que solo nosotras podemos ver a Fool—

—y puedo preguntar ¿Por qué solo nosotras podemos ver a ese muñeco?—pregunto la rubia, señalando a Fool

—bueno primero que nada mi nombre es Fool, y soy el espíritu de este Escenario y solo pueden verme las personas que han sido elegidas para convertirse en las próximas estrellas de Kaleido—

—entonces quieres decir que yo seré, quiero decir que me convertiré en la próxima estrella de Kaleido—

—así es—

—Pero todavía tengo una duda—

—¿Cuál?—

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos, es decir, si ustedes también pueden ver a Fool, significa que ustedes también se convertirán en las estrellas de Kaleido—

—claro, pero hay algo que debes saber—dijo Sora

—ok, díganme—

—lo que ocurre, es que Sora ya se convirtió en la estrella de Kaleido, y yo no, pero me estoy esforzando para ser la siguiente estrella—dijo Rosetta

—y que se necesita para convertirse en la estrella de Kaleido—pregunta la rubia

—Uno de los requisitos es poder verme, además de que para convertirte en la estrella de Kaleido tendrás pasar por muchas pruebas para que realices dos técnicas,—menciono fool

—¿Cuáles son esas técnicas?—

—la primera es la "Técnica Fantástica", y la segunda es la "Técnica Angelical"—

—y para realizar esas dos técnicas se necesita hacer algo—

—si y para la realizar la primera técnica se necesitan a 2 personas para realizarla por lo que veo ya están esas dos personas—

—¿Quiénes son?—pregunto la rubia

—Fool no me digas que las dos personas que realizaran la técnica fantástica son Rosetta y Sere—

—exactamente—

—Pero no crees, que es muy pronto para que ellas dos realicen la técnica fantástica—

—claro que lo se Sora, lo que quiero decir que ellas son elegidas para ser las próximas en realizar la técnica fantástica, pero para hacerla ambas tendrán que pasar por muchas pruebas, pero aquí es diferente Rosetta ya le falta poco, pero a Serena le falta mucho para poder realizar la técnica—

—¿que quieres decir Fool?—

—que a Serena las pruebas que tiene que afrontar apenas están por venir—

—entiendo—dijo con tristeza la rubia, ella pensaba que al menos en ese lugar tendría una vida normal, pero se entero que tendría que afrontar pruebas si quería ser la estrella de Kaleido, ella solo había quería ser parte del elenco para demostrar lo divertido que era el Escenario, pero en ese momento una persona empezó a aparecer en su cabeza, una persona especial para ella, se trataba de su hija Rini y se dio cuenta que ella era su todo, por la cual ella esta dispuesta a recuperar su yo de antes, en ese instante ella se paro sorprendiendo a Sora, Rosetta y Fool, los cuales estaban hablando entre si

— Lo he decidido, me convertiré en la Estrella de Kaleido, claro después de Rosetta si no te molesta—dijo eso mirando a Rosetta

—claro que no—

—y porque lo decidiste, digo no es por molestar, porque cuando termino de explicar Fool yo te vi que un poco triste—dijo Sora

—este…lo que pasa…—dijo un poco nerviosa ya que ella no quería que se enteraran de que era madre soltera

—dime esa decisión, tiene que ver con alguien especial—pregunta Sora

—si—

—no te preocupes, no te vamos a obligar a que nos cuentes, pero cuando te sientas lista para decirnos quien es esa persona, ahí estaremos para escucharte—diciendo esto tomo las manos de serena entre las suyas como señal de apoyo

—gracias Sora—era un momento agradable de no ser interrumpido por los estómagos de Sora y Rosetta

—uhh lo sentimos es que todavía no hemos desayunado—dijo sonrojada y Rosetta, también, Serena solo sonrió

—no te preocupes es mas ya me hiciste sentir mejor—dijo la rubia

—de nada, ¿quieres acompañarnos al comedor?, apuesto a que no has desayunado—

—en realidad ya desayune antes de venir aquí, pero no te preocupes te acompaño, y de paso me como un bocadillo—

—esta bien vamos y de paso te presento con mis otras amigas,—

—esta bien—justo cuando iba saliendo se encontraron con otras dos chicas una tenia el cabello del mismo color de Sora pero un poco mas fuerte y la otra chica tenia el cabello del mismo color que Rosetta pero en un tono mas claro y agarrado en 2 coletas

—¡Mía, Anna!¡buenos días!—dijo sora

—ah Sora ¡buenos días! ¿Como estas? justamente veníamos de tu habitación, para ir a decirte que fuéramos al comedor pero como no estabas pensamos que ya estabas ahí—dijo la chica pelirroja de cabello claro

—ay Mía lo que ocurre es que me encontraba en la habitación de a lado junto con Rosetta dándole la bienvenida a Sere—

—¿Quién es Sere?—dijo la chica de cabello lila oscuro

—ay discúlpame Anna, creo que aun no la conoces, ella es Sere—dijo Rosetta y haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a la rubia—su nombre completo es Serena Tsukino—

—mucho gusto Serena—dijeron a coro Mía y Anna

—igualmente, pero voy a repetir lo mismo que le dije a Sora y Rosetta díganme solo Sere—

—de acuerdo, bueno ahora si vamos al comedor, para desayunar—dijo Anna

—si vamos—dijeron las demás a coro y se dirigieron al comedor que estaba en la entrada de los dormitorios

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

_**Tokio, Japón **_

En un templo se encontraban 4 chicas las cuales estaban en su sesión de estudio, hasta que una chica de cabellera azabache saco un tema, que para todas ellas era un tema un poco triste y doloroso

—¿me pregunto como le estará yendo a Serena en los Ángeles?—

—no se Rei, solo espero que ella se encuentre bien—dijo una chica de cabellera corta y azul

—si Ami yo también la extraño, solo espero que nuestro sobrino(a) este bien—dijo una chica castaña

—si lita, y lo que ahorita me preocupa es que se haya encontrado con Darien—dijo una chica de cabellera rubia larga y atada en un moño

—no creo Mina, pero me molesta que ella no se haya comunicado con nosotras—

—trata de entenderla Rei, ella de seguro no se ha comunicado con nosotras, porqué tiene miedo—dijo Ami

—miedo ¿de que?—dijo mina

—como que de que Mina, ella de seguro tiene miedo, porque teme que su padre la encuentre—dijo lita

—Tienes razón, recuerdan como llego ella, toda golpeada, triste, llorando y con el corazón destrozado—dijo reí

—si—dijeron las demás, y todas empezaron a recordar, como su mejor amiga acudió a ellas y les conto los sucesos que habían cambiado su vida y lo cual la llevo a la decisión de huir de todo para empezar de nuevo y poder sanar su corazón

**-FLASHBACK-**

Las chicas estaban en el templo, en la casa de Reí, divirtiéndose en su piyamada, estaban viendo una película, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, mostrando a una rubia, toda golpeada, con la ropa maltratada, y con lagrimas en los ojos, y sin aliento

—¡¿SERENA?—dijeron todas y corrieron a auxiliarla, porque se había derrumbado en el suelo

—¿que te paso?—dijo Lita

—ayu…denme—dijo entrecortado,

—ya, ya tranquila, primero cámbiate, y luego nos cuentas que paso, Rei donde esta el botiquín de primeros auxilios—dijo Ami

—esta en mi cuarto, tu ve por el Ami, mientras yo traigo ropa limpia para que se cambie, lita tu tráele un té y tu mina cuídala mientras y trata de calmarla—dijo Rei y se fue a su cuarto junto con Ami, para buscar lo que necesitaban y lita a la cocina por el té,

—ya Sere, tranquilízate—dijo abrazándola, sin embargo la rubia no paraba de llorar por todo el dolor que traía en su corazón, y en su alma, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amiga, por tratar de calmarla, no podía dejar de llorar

Unos instantes después llegaron Rei, lita y Ami,

—Toma ponte esta ropa—dijo la azabache dándole la ropa a la rubia, pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba, la llevo a su habitación

—ahorita vengo chicas dejen ayudo a Serena, porque creo que esta muy deprimida y no tiene ánimos de nada, Ami ahorita te vengo a buscar para que le ayudes a curar sus heridas—

—si no te preocupes—

Reí llevo a la rubia a su habitación y la ayudo a cambiarse, cuando una parte de su espalda estaba descubierta, descubrió algo que la dejo impactada

—por dios Sere, ¿Qué te paso en la espalda?—dijo al ver unos golpes, cortadas y moretones en su espalda

—nada—dijo en susurros

—¿Cómo que nada?, y esas golpes quien te los hizo—enojada

—nadie, yo misma me lastime porque me caí de las escaleras—mintió sabiendo que tendría que decirle la verdad, en ese momento la chica pelinegra la tomo de los hombros obligándola a mirarla a los ojos

—¡no me mientas! ¿Quien te hizo esto? y no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que me digas quien te hizo eso golpes—le grito, la rubia vio en sus ojos la preocupación por ella, y como acto de reflejo ella se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga y rompió a llorar después de unos minutos en los que se la paso llorando por fin respondió

—Fue…mi…papa—dijo entre sollozos

—¿Tu papa?—

—…s…i…si—

—¿porque el te hizo esto?—ella levanto la cabeza y le contesto

—por favor ahorita no me preguntes—

—porque, tengo derecho a saber soy tu amiga—

—te lo diré te lo prometo, pero primero prométeme que me ayudaras a huir de aquí y que también me prometerás que no les dirás en donde estoy a mis padres—

—¿Como que huir de aquí?—

—si a salir de aquí, de la cuidad, del país—

—¿porque?—

—por favor, primero prométeme que me vas a ayudar en eso—la pelinegra vio en sus ojos la desesperación y no tuvo otra mas que aceptar

—si esta bien te lo prometo y también te prometo que no le diré nada a tus padres—

—gracias, ahora me puedes a ayudar a cambiarme, por favor y después vamos con las demás y les contare todo a ellas y a ti—dijo mas calmada

—si esta bien—la ayudo a cambiarse y una vez que termino, se fueron a donde estaban las chicas, mientras que la rubia se preparaba mentalmente para lo que les iba a decir

—ya regresamos—anuncio la pelinegra y sentándose a lado de lita, mientras que la rubia se sentó entre mina y Amy, todas esperaban en silencio a que alguien hablara, pero esperaban que la rubia hablara, debido a que escucharon los gritos de Rei, el incomodo silencio lo rompió la castaña

—¿ya te sientes mejor sere?—pregunto la rubia suspiro profundamente antes de hablar

—si gracias—

—¿sere, ya nos dirás quien te hizo esos golpes?—

—Claro—tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar—los golpes me los hizo mi papa—

—¡tu papa!—exclamaron Amy, lita y mina

—si—

—pero ¿porque lo hizo?—pregunto Ami

—porque estoy embarazada de Darien—

—¡Qué!—a coro todas

—y Darien ya lo sabe—pregunta mina

—no—

—¡Porque aun no se lo has dicho!—exclamo Rei furiosa

—todavía no se lo he dicho y nunca se lo diré—

—¿no te entendemos, porque nunca le dirás de la existencia de tu hijo?—

—porque el termino conmigo—

—¡Qué!—al unisonó todas

—si, lo que paso fue que fui a hablar con Darien, y el me dijo…—tratando de completar la frase, pero no podía, el recuerdo de sus palabras hirientes, le provocaba que gruesas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos—que ya no me amaba… y… termino conmigo….—y después rompió a llorar un rio de lagrimas—trate de decirle de mi embarazo… pero no me dejo hablar… me dijo que se iba a los Estados Unidos… y se marcho…después me fui a mi casa… al llegar mis papas se dieron cuenta de mi estado… y no tuve otra opción que decirles…—al terminar de decir esto siguió llorando sus amigas trataron de decir algo, pero ella les levanto la mano, dándoles a entender que aun no terminaba—cuando les dije que Darien termino conmigo y que estaba embarazada, mi papa se enojo mucho y me ofendió me dijo que me educaron para ser una señorita decente y lo que hago es revolcarme con cualquiera, etc.… y me abofeteo, mi mama no hizo nada solo bajo la cara dándome a entender que estaba decepcionada de mi, entonces mi papa me llevo a mi habitación y comenzó a pegarme con el cinturón, lo hizo para saciar en coraje que traía y al terminar me dijo que ojala hubiera aprendido la lección, comencé a llorar y ni siquiera baje a cenar porque no me avisaron, mi mama subió una bandeja de comida y me la dejo en mi puerta, ni siquiera pregunto como estaba, después de que me asegure que ellos estaba dormidos me escape por la ventana y me vine corriendo aquí y eso es todo, por eso me encuentro así—después de su relato sintió los brazos de sus amigas , dándole consuelo

—ay Sere, no sabíamos—dijo lita

—si, sabes que estamos aquí para apoyarte—animo mina

—Chicas—dijo apenas audible Serena

—si—pregunto Ami

—prométanme primero que me ayudaran ¿si?, por favor—suplico

—claro—dijo la castaña

—si—dijo mina

—con gusto—contesto Amy, entonces notaron como la pelinegra permanecía callada

—Rei ¿que pasa?, ¿no vas a prometérselo a Serena?—pregunta lita

—es que yo ya se lo prometí—contesto simplemente

—en que te podemos ayudar—pregunta lita

—necesito que me ayuden a salir de aquí y que no le dirán nada a mi papa y a mi mama si preguntan por mi —

—¿Cómo que salir de aquí?—

—como se los repetiré como se lo dije a Rei, a lo que me refiero es que me ayuden a salir de la ciudad, del país, donde nadie me encuentre—

—¿porque?

—tengo miedo—

—miedo ¿de que?—

—de que mi padre, quiera hacerle daño a mi bebe y a mi—

—¿estas segura?—

—Seguro solo esta enojado por el momento, luego se le pasara—

—de veras que no lo conocen—dijo en susurros la rubia

—¡Eh!—dijeron todas

—de verdad, que ustedes no conocen a mi papa—dijo con pena—el estaba muy enojado, y cuando el se enoja de verdad mucho, no se le pasa fácilmente—dando un suspiro—hubo una vez que yo rompí un jarrón, eso paso cuando tenia 7 años estaba jugando en la sala persiguiendo a Sammy, cuando cerca de la ventana estaba el jarrón que era especial para ellos estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando tropecé y por accidente empuje el pilar en donde estaba colocado se cayo y se rompió en mil pedazos, en eso apareció mi mama porque escucho el sonido de algo romperse pregunto primero si estábamos bien y luego al ver el jarrón pregunto que, que hice y se enojo un poco y eso no fue lo peor, en ese instante mi papa apareció por la puerta de entrada anunciando que ya había llegado, se dirigió a la sala en donde estábamos y al ver lo que había pasado, primero quedo impactado y luego pregunto quien lo había roto cuando le dije que había sido yo comenzó a gritar, dijo que ese jarrón era especial porque gracias a el, fue el medio por el cual se conocieron, trate de disculparme que fue un accidente pero no me dejo disculparme y me dijo que estaba castigada mi mama trato de calmarlo mas no lo consiguió, me mando a mi habitación y yo lo obedecí, en la cena no me dirigió la palabra ni siquiera me miro y eso me dolió mucho ni siquiera me ayudo a hacer mis tareas, tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi mama pero me ayudo poco, a la hora de dormir no fue a mi cuarto a leerme un cuento como siempre lo hacia, me ignoro durante dos meses, y no sabia que hacer, todo ese tiempo, me la pase llorando a pesar del consuelo de mi mama eso no me animaba—haciendo una pausa para tomar aire—Un día estaba tan triste que pensé que no me quería que hui de la casa aprovechando que mi mama estaba de compras y Sammy se había ido a casa de un amigo a jugar que me quede sola y me fui al parque estuve ahí hasta que se hizo de noche, comencé a caminar tenia hambre y sed de repente apareció un sujeto diciéndome que si lo acompañaba me daría un juguete yo tenia miedo de ir con el, no me inspiraba confianza en ese momento trato de agarrarme y yo corrí hasta llegar debajo de un puente ahí conocí a un señor de 30 años de edad, era muy amable y gentil el me pregunto el porque estaba ahí, le conté todo lo que me paso y el me dijo que no tenia que huir de seguro había preocupado a mis papas y le dije que no, que mi papa ya no me quería después me dijo que los padres pueden que se enojen con sus hijos porque habían roto algo pero eso si nunca los dejaran de querer, también comento que tal vez están preocupados y mi papa se habían olvidado de su enojo por el jarrón roto, y ahora estaba preocupado por saber donde estaba, yo no sabia que pensar—en eso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—me invito a comer de lo que el tenia y no me negué porque tenia hambre me dio la mitad de su comida y seguimos conversando, le conté sobre mi vida lo que hacia y todo, me convenció de que para el día siguiente fuéramos con mis papas y corroborar sus palabras y si no era cierto lo que el me decía que el me cuidaría y no replique dormí en una caja de cartón, la verdad no me importe porque me quede dormida de inmediato al día siguiente me acompaño a mi casa estaba nerviosa no sabia como iban a reaccionar mis papas en ese momento apareció por la puerta mi mama y corrió hacia mi y me abrazo y me dio besos por toda la cara después salió mi papa y me miro yo abrece con fuerza a mi mama tenia miedo de que me gritara pero paso lo contrario se acerco y me apretó en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar diciéndome lo mucho que se habían preocupado por mi, de que no sabia si me había pasado algo, si estaba viva o muerta entre otras cosas, después de que se calmo un poco le dio las gracias al señor que estaba junto a mi por traerme sana y salva a casa y le contesto que no hay porque y se marcho no sin antes darle las gracias, luego de que se marcho le pregunte si estaba enojado conmigo y me contesto que no se dio cuenta de que lo mas importante era mantener ese recuerdo grabado que el objeto que te lo recuerda, incluso me pidió perdón por haberme gritado e ignorado—terminando su relato y suspirando—por eso les digo que a el no se le pasa fácilmente el enojo cuando esta enojado de verdad—

—vaya no lo sabíamos—

—es por eso que necesito que me ayuden ¿lo harán?—suplicando con los ojos

—si claro te ayudaremos—

—pero ¿a donde te quieres ir? ¿A que país?—pregunta la castaña

—me iré al Extranjero—

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamo furiosa Rei—espera un momento Serena, tú dijiste que Darien se fue a estados unidos verdad, eso es en el extranjero, que te lo quieres encontrar allá—

—¡CLARO QUE NO!—Grito—por supuesto que no me lo quiero encontrar, como se te ocurre pensar en eso Reí, además no es la única cuidad que hay—

—discúlpame no era mi intención—

—¿entonces a donde iras?—pregunta la castaña

— decidí irme a los Ángeles, California—dijo con decisión

—¿Por qué a esa cuidad?—

—Simplemente porque me llama la atención—al ver que no quería decir el verdadero motivo decidieron no insistir

—muy bien no discutiremos el porque elegiste esa cuidad, ¿cuando te iras?—

—hoy mismo no quiero saber que pasara en mi casa mañana si me quedo mas tiempo, por eso necesito que me ayuden, lo malo es que de donde sacare el dinero para el pasaje de avión—

—yo te puedo ayudar—dijo una voz detrás de las chicas, todas se voltearon a ver a un chico de 19 años de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés

—¡¿NICHOLAS?—exclamaron todas

—no pude evitar escuchar su platica y enterarme por lo que esta pasando Serena en estos momentos, yo te ofrezco mi ayuda sin lugar a dudas, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites—

—muchas gracias Nicholas—dijo la rubia

—y ¿Cómo nos puedes ayudar?—

—la verdad no se si ustedes estén enteradas o al tanto de mi posición—

—¿posición?, quieres ser explicito Nicholas—exclama la azabache

—lo que quiero decir es que yo soy hijo de mis padres que son de la alta sociedad—

—¡QUE!—

—Quieres decir que eres rico—

—si lo interpretas por ese medio, si—

—no lo puedo creer—

—ni yo tampoco—

—como es que tu siendo un chico rico, estas trabajando es nuestro templo—exclama Rei y luego corrige porque no quiere parecer interesada—quiero decir, como es que un chico como tu que pertenece a una familia de buena posición se eduque en nuestro templo—

—pues bien dicen que es para tener mente sana y cuerpo sano, para serles sincero, a mi no me gusta la vida fácil, prefiero valerme por mi mismo y trabajar para ahorrar mi propio dinero y no tener que andar recurriendo a mis padres—

—eso si es muy honrado Nicholas —

—si, a lo que venia escuche su conversación cuando les traiga unos bocadillos para que los probaran y me entere del problema de Serena, te decía que yo te puedo ayudar a salir del país—

—pero… ¿como?—

—mis padres tienen su avioneta o un jet privado que ellos compraron en una subasta, solo lo usan para viajes de negocios o cuando van de vacaciones—

—en serio, pero crees que te dejen usarlo—

—por supuesto, ellos me dejan usarlo siempre y cuando les llame y les avise, porque hay ocasiones en las cuales no me dejan usarlo porque tienen una emergencia, ¿Qué les parece?—

—bien gracias Nicholas, de verdad te lo agradecemos, pero no queremos causarte molestias—

—no para nada, serena es mi amiga y los amigos se ayudan, no al contrario no causan molestias, es cierto que te quieres ir esta noche—

—si—

—esta bien, deja hablo por teléfono para avisarles a mis padres que usare la avioneta y de paso me digan donde se encuentra esta—saliendo de la habitación y dejando a las chicas sorprendidas

—No lo puedo creer—dijo Rei que estupefacta

—reí, creo que deberías de tratarlo mejor de ahora en adelante—

—tiene razón—

—ya paren si, para si siempre será un tonto—un poco roja

—esta bien ya no insistiré pero explícanos el ¿Por qué de tu rubor Reí?—pregunta en tono pícaro mina

—por nada, bien un asunto menos de que preocuparnos—cambiando el tema y levantándose de su asiento—ahorita vengo—

—¿A dónde vas Rei?—pregunta la peli azul

—¿Cómo que a donde? a mi cuarto desde luego, Sere te voy a prestar ropas mías para que puedas llevar algo de ropa—

—pero Rei…—

—nada de peros, eres mi amiga y te apoyo en las decisiones que tomes, además solo nosotras somos de la misma talla ¿verdad?—bromeándole

—si gracias Rei—sonriéndole—tienes razón—

—bien en lo que voy a prepararte una pequeña maleta, Ami ayudala a sanar sus heridas—

—si—acercándose a la rubia—te puedes descubrir un poco por favor, solo donde están tus heridas—

—esta bien—levantándose un poco la playera mostrando los golpes ante eso lita y mina quedaron sorprendidas pero no dijeron nada, sabían que es y seria difícil para ella empezar de nuevo, pensaron que los golpes debió ser muy doloroso, ellas conocían a su papa y sabían que era un poco estricto pero no pensaron que llegara a tanto, lita y mina decidieron alejar esos pensamientos y tratar de pasar el poco tiempo que les quedaba con ella antes de que se marchara

—saben que—dijo lita—porque no comemos algo—tratando de alivianar el momento—de seguro no has comido ¿verdad?—Serena iba a contestar pero su estomago rugió respondiendo por ella y sonrojándose avergonzada

—tomare eso como un si—levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina—mina me ayudas—dirigiéndose hacia la rubia del moño

—claro—levantándose y dirigiéndose junto con lita a la cocina, quedando solo en la pequeña sala Ami y Serena, estaban en un silencio cómodo pero Ami quería saber que iba a pasar

—dime serena, ¿Qué harás llegando a los Ángeles?—poniendo una pomada en los golpes que hay tratando de hacer conversación

—primero que nada, buscar un lugar en donde quedarme y después un trabajo—

—que pasara con la escuela, ya no vas a estudiar—

—claro que si, estudiare la secundaria abierta al menos hasta que me lo permita el embarazo o hasta cuando nazca mi bebe, tendré que organizar los gastos para poder vivir—

—y después no piensas seguir estudiando la preparatoria—

—todavía no lo se, primero necesito estabilizarme y ya veré luego que pasara recuerda que no seré solo yo sino esta vida que crece dentro de mi—instintivamente coloco su mano en su vientre, la peli azul solo sonrió ante el gesto de su amiga que pronto se convertiría en mama siendo tan joven, ella prefirió cambiar el tema para no hablar de cosas tristes

—¿y cuanto tiempo tienes?—

—Aproximadamente 2 meses—

—¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Ahorita de momento tengo los vómitos, pero el doctor me dijo que era normal, que pasaría después del primer trimestre—en ese momento regresaban lita, mina las cuales traían unas bandejas con comida y bebidas y Reí que entraba en la habitación con una maleta mediana

—aquí traemos los bocadillos—anuncio Mina

—y yo ya termine de hacer la maleta, te puse ropa mía y además te puse pantalones, playeras y suertes que tengo que son un poco holgadas o grandes para que cuando avance un poco tu embarazo puedas usarlas sin necesidad de que te aprieten por tu vientre—

—Gracias—

—toma—dijo la azabache entregándole unos billetes de cantidad grande a la rubia

—¿pero esto es…?—

—es un dinero que he estado ahorrando, tómalo—colocándole en las manos—vas a necesitarlo para cuando llegues allá—

—no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho dinero—tratando de devolvérselo

—tonterías, no seas tonta y acéptalo o ahórralo para comprar todo lo que necesitas para cuando tu bebe nazca—

—esta bien—

—por cierto, para que no te sientas mal has escuchado el dicho "el dinero va y viene" no te preocupes por ello, puedo volver a empezar a ahorrar—

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda—y luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigas—también ustedes chicas muchas gracias por ayudarme

—no te preocupes, somos amigas cierto y estamos juntas en esto no importa las circunstancias—

—si Mina tiene razón, ya no estés triste mejor preocúpate en que tu bebe crezca sano y fuerte y esperamos que tengas un embarazo feliz y tranquilo—menciono la peli azul

—gracias Ami—

—muy bien vamos a comer porque no podemos dejar que nuestro futuro sobrino(a) este mal alimentado—dijo reí

—¿Quieres probar son unos nuevos platillos que hice en el club de cocina?—enseñándole unos bocadillos en ese momento entro Nicholas por la puerta

—muy bien ya hable por teléfono y me dijeron que la avioneta estará en el aeropuerto dentro de 3 horas, así que te avisare media hora antes para irnos—anuncio

—Que tú me llevaras—

—claro, solo el piloto me conoce a mis padres y a mi necesito decirle a donde te tiene que llevar— todas al enterarse de que solo contaban con poco tiempo decidieron pasársela bien al menos por su amiga

—Gracias Nicholas—

—de nada si no me necesitan algo mas me retiro a hacer los encargos que me pidió tu abuelo Rei, de paso deja le aviso que voy a salir en un ratito mas así que espero que estés lista para dentro de 2 horas y media—

—no te preocupes ya estoy lista, solo quiero pasar lo que queda de tiempo con mis amigas porque no se por cuanto tiempo no podre disfrutar de reuniones como esta—

—esta bien nos vemos—

—si—Nicholas salió de la sala dejando a las chicas solas y la futura madre rompió el silencio que se había formado expresando un gesto de felicidad ya que había agarrado uno de los bocadillos que estaban en las bandejas

—hmm… esta rico lita, ¿Qué platillo es?—ante esto todas voltearon a verla y vieron que estaba un poco sucia de la cara y comenzaron a reír

—¿que?¿que pasa?—

—Ay Sere es que tienes la cara un poco sucia—dijo tratando de que la risa no la ganara—y lo que estas comiendo en un mini hot dogs—

—En serio—dijo dando otro mordisco—esta muy rico lita y ustedes no tiene una servilleta—a lo que todas volvieron a reír

—Aquí tienes sere—dijo Ami extendiéndole una servilleta

—vamos chicas prueben el bocadillo ya tengo la opinión de una me faltan la de las demás—así todas decidieron olvidar por un ratito aunque sea el saber que una de ellas se iba de su lado, rieron, hablaron incluso se hicieron bromas entre ellas. Paso el tiempo rápidamente para ellas y sin darse cuenta pasaron las 2 horas y media que había dicho Nicholas. La única que se dio cuenta de eso fue Reí, en ese momento todas estaba riendo de una anécdota que conto lita, que provoco que mina se pusiera roja de la vergüenza, sabia que no quería interrumpir ese ambiente pero tenia que hacerlo además de que vio que Nicholas se acercaba al cuarto en donde estaban ellas y el también la vio pensando que ella les avisaría que ya era hora, la pelinegra decidió que había llegado el momento de la despedida algo que todas habían estado evitando o tratando de atrasar y que era el momento despedirse de su amiga

—chicas, chicas—llamando la atención de todas

—¿Qué pasa Rei?—

—no quiero romper este ambiente pero es hora de irnos despidiendo de Sere—

—¡¿Qué tan pronto?—dijeron las demás a excepción de serena

—si y para que no me digan que no, ya han pasado el tiempo que dijo Nicholas y justamente ahí viene el—en ese instante apareció el mencionado y se dieron cuenta que era hora de decir adiós

—serena ya es hora de irnos—dijo simplemente

—ya voy—levantándose, tomando la maleta y saliendo del cuarto con las chicas siguiéndolos hasta que llegaron al inicio de las escaleras

—muchas gracias por prestarme tu ropa Rei—

—por nada—

—¿en que nos iremos?—

—en taxi, es mas ya llego—señalando hacia la parte baja de las escaleras del templo en donde estaba un taxi estacionado

—Bien chicas es hora de despedirse de serena—

—No lo harás tu Nicholas—

—yo lo hare en el aeropuerto—se formo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por mina

—muy bien—dijo dando un paso adelante y abrazándola —cuídate mucho sere—

—si—correspondiendo al abrazo y después de unos momentos rompiéndolo, la siguiente fue lita

—ten mucho cuidado al llegar—dijo para luego dejarle espacio a Ami

—te deseamos que te vaya muy bien en los Ángeles—todas ellas la habían abrazado y dándole buenos deseos

—si muchas gracias—todos voltearon a ver a la azabache que era la que faltaba por despedirse, y todos se extrañaron ya que ella tenia la cabeza hacia abajo

—Rei, no te vas a despedir de sere—dijo la castaña. En ese instante la susodicha levanto la cabeza y mostro el rostro bañado en lágrimas y se abalanzo hacia la rubia sorprendiendo a todos

—¡no te vayas Sere!—abrazándola con fuerza, Serena solo correspondió el abrazo

—no tampoco quiero irme Reí, pero es necesario trata de entenderme lo hago por el bien de mi bebe y también por el mío, necesito irme para sanar las heridas que tengo en mi corazón y en mi alma, yo no puedo quedarme aquí porque me trae tantos recuerdos que me recuerdan solo a el y eso es muy doloroso para mi—

—esta bien, pero prométeme que nos mantendremos en contacto—

—lo prometo—deshaciendo el abrazo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de un claxon

—Serena ya es hora de irnos nos esta esperando el taxi—dijo Nicholas que ya estaba a lado del mismo

—ya voy—tomando la maleta y comenzó a descender por las escaleras del templo al llegar abajo el castaño tomo la maleta y la metió en la cajuela en lo que ella volteaba por ultima vez a ver a sus amigas tratando de grabarse sus rostros, ella pensaban que no las iba a ver por un tiempo y mejor decidió verlas los últimos segundos que le quedaban hasta que Nicholas le hablo

—serena ya es hora—dijo Nicholas que ya se había subido al taxi en el asiento del copiloto,

—eh… si—subiéndose al vehículo en el asiento trasero y cerrando la puerta,

—al aeropuerto—dijo Nicholas al chofer

—enseguida—comenzando a arrancar el motor y ponerlo en marcha comenzó a avanzar por la calle, cuando llevaba avanzado algo asomo la cabeza por la ventana y les grito

—¡HASTA PRONTO!—alzando su brazo en forma de despedida y se percato que las chicas estaban corriendo y gritando

—¡ADIOS SERE!—

—¡CUIDATE MUCHO!—

—¡HASTA LUEGO!—

—¡NO TE OLVIDES DE NOSOTRAS!—por ultimo se escucho el ultimo grito

—¡SUERTE!— y escucho otros que fueron disminuyendo conforme se fue alejando al dar la vuelta ya no escucho nada y regreso la vista hacia la cuidad tratando de verla por ultima vez antes de despedirse de su antigua vida y tratar de pensar en la nueva que le esperaba no solo a ella, si no a la nueva vida que crecía dentro de su ser, y que dentro de unos meses esa persona seria únicamente su familia.

Mientras que cerca de las escaleras del templo se encontraba las demás gritando y deseándole mucha suerte sin importarles que los peatones las vieran y dándole ánimos a su amiga que hoy se separaba de ellas, cuando perdieron de vista el taxi, dejaron de gritar y todas decidieron regresar al templo a tratar de seguir con su piyamada, aunque no fue lo mismo, cuando hacían cualquier comentario les recordaba a su amiga que se acaba de ir de su lado, decidieron mejor dormir aunque casi nadie o ninguna de ellas pudo hacerlo

A la mañana siguiente antes de que todas se fueran a sus casas, charlaron y decidieron que seguirían adelante por serena ya que ella de seguro no las quería ver tristes y que no les dirían a sus padres en donde se encontraba y cada quien se fue a su casa a prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Y eso paso unos dos días después ellos les preguntaron a cada una por separado si habían visto a la rubia, a lo cual ellas negaron dijeron la mentira de que nunca llego a la piyamada y que no la habían visto desde entonces, ellas sabían que estaban haciendo mal en mentirles pero se lo habían prometido, además su amistad valía mucho mas que cualquier familia, o cualquier chico que conocían o que en un futuro conocerían.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

—Después de eso no volvimos a saber más de ella—dijo lita

—Ella rompió su promesa—dijo un poco enojada Rei

—Rei, te lo vuelvo a repetir trata de entenderla ella de seguro todavía tiene miedo o esta asustada, por el hecho de que teme que sus padres le quieran hacer algo—trato de justificar Ami

—yo tengo otra teoría por la cual ella no se ha comunicado con nosotras—dijo mina

—así ¿Cuál dinos?—todas preguntaron

—no se si han visto las noticias, de que últimamente el país esta pasando por una pequeña crisis economía, hay muchas personas desempleadas y sin trabajo, pienso que ella no nos ha hablado porque de seguro esta batallando para trabajar o conseguir dinero para comer y sacar a su hijo adelante—**(N.A. yo estoy pasando por esto actualmente) **

Todas se quedaron en shock y viéndola fijamente, no podían dar crédito a las palabras que la rubia había dicho y ella al sentirse observada se puso nerviosa

—que pasa ¿dije algo malo?—

—mina, es que es la primera vez que dices algo lógico e inteligente—dijo lita

—eh…—expreso sin entender

—ah lo que nos referimos es como sabes que ese país esta pasando por esa crisis económica, si a ti solo te gusta ver novelas y jugar videojuegos—

—ya ven—dijo tomando una galleta que estaba en la mesa—he estado viendo las noticias últimamente, solo porque en los titulares aparece la cuidad de los Ángeles, California. Esta cuidad pasando por una pequeña crisis económica, y como sere esta allá me interesa saber si esta bien—

—waoo—dijeron las demás

—pero también las veo porque el chico que sale es el conductor y es muy guapo—haciendo ojos de corazoncitos

—¡ahh Mina!—Todas contestaron cayéndose de espaldas con una gota en su cabeza, sabiendo que su amiga nunca iba a cambiar con lo que respecta al tema de los chicos

—será mejor que sigamos estudiando—sugirió Rei

—si—dijeron lita y Ami, a pesar de que durante todo la sesión de estudio, la rubia se la paso hablando del conductor del noticiero.

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

_**Nueva York**_

El pelinegro se encontraba en la oficina del director del hospital, preguntándose para que lo habían mandado a llamar

—Dr. Chiba siéntese—le indico un señor de unos 35 años de edad de cabellera rubio cenizo

—Si dígame Dr. Gómez, ¿para que me mando a llamar?—dijo sentándose

— resulta que la fundación AMANC, que es la que se encarga de atender a los niños con cáncer o que están en fase terminal, no tiene los medicamentos y el equipo necesario, para atenderlos, a pesar de que los hospitales de esa ciudad les han hecho donativos, no es suficiente, por eso nosotros les estamos ofreciendo hacerles una campaña para poder reunir fondos, y con el dinero obtenido, poder comprar el medicamento y el equipo que necesitan, por eso aparte de la campaña se hará un reportaje para transmitirla en los países de Estados Unidos, Canadá y México, nosotros pensamos, que así obtendremos muchos fondos, y las personas encargadas de la fundación podrán atender a estos niños ¿Qué opinas de la idea?—

—si claro, me gusta mucho incluso quiero participar en esta campaña, pero ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?—

—Excelente, y te mande a llamar, porque a el comité le gustaría, que tu fueras uno de los organizadores de esta campaña, ¿Entonces aceptas?—

—Claro, pero en donde se va a realizar la campaña—

—En los Ángeles, California—

—vaya y cuando comenzaremos con ella—

—será dentro de 4 días, en estos días tendrás que tener lista tu maleta—

—¿Quien mas estará como encargados a parte de mi?—

—te acompañara Jedite, Himeko, Saori y Arturo y por tus pacientes no te preocupes, ya están siendo asignados a otros médicos especializados en sus respectivas áreas, que se encargaran de seguir el historial medico de cada uno—explico

—ay entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme—

—exactamente, y otra cosa los demás ya están avisados y de paso ya confirmaron su asistencia, solo faltabas tu para avisarte y confirmar tu asistencia, lo único que tienen que hacer los cinco en estos días es preparar sus cosas y dejar todo arreglado para que no haya problemas durante su ausencia—

—y ¿Cuánto tiempo durara la campaña?—

—Aproximadamente unos 9 meses—

—esta bien, nomas quería comunicarme eso—

—si eso era, todo ya te puedes retirar, solo te digo que vayas preparando todo—

—gracias—levantándose y saliendo de la oficina

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

_**Los Ángeles **_

Sora, Mía, Anna, Rosetta y Sere estaban llagando al comedor tenia una ventana grande, con barra en donde había personas formadas, una maquina de bebidas, tenia unos ventanales que daban vista hacia el patio de los dormitorios, cada una de las mesas tenia 6 sillas, ahí la rubia noto que la mayoría de las personas ya estaban comiendo, pero se sintió un poco incomoda, porque algunos se le quedaban viendo y eso no le gustaba, hasta que una mano toco su hombre

—tranquila, si te ven de esa forma es porque eres de nuevo ingreso, pero lo mas importante es que no les hagas caso—le dijo Mía para tranquilizarla, pero no era cierto, pues Anna y ella sabían de que ella era **la chica de mas o la chica que sobraba**debió a que se esparció el rumor de que debido a que como ya el elenco de nuevo ingreso estaba completo ella fue seleccionada hasta el ultimo y por eso ella salió sobrando.

—Gracias—

—esta bien primero vamos a escoger nuestro desayuno—dijo Anna

—¿Perdón?¿como esta eso de que hay que escoger nuestro desayuno?—dijo la rubia

—ah, se me había olvidado decirte, lo que ocurre es que aquí sirven el desayuno de acuerdo a lo que haya preparado el chef para comer durante día, lo único que tenemos que hacer es tomar una bandeja y colocar en ella o tomar los alimentos que vayamos a consumir —dijo Sora

—ahh gracias por explicarme Sora—

—De nada—

—Bien, vamos a comer—dijo Anna

Así cada una tomo una bandeja e hicieron fila Sora, escogió su desayuno y dijo

—chicas yo ya escogí mi desayuno y ¿ustedes?— ella escogió un huevo frito, 2 salchichas, una charola de fruta, el cual tenia mandarina, naranja, lechuga y fresas, braguet, un cartón de leche y un yogurt **(N.A. mucha comida para ella verdad)**

—no todavía no—dijo Mía,

—Ni yo—menciono Rosetta

—no tampoco—completo Anna las cuales estaban todavía en la fila viendo hacia la barra en donde estaba servida la comida

—yo ya termine—dijo la rubia, la cual traía su bandeja con comida, ella solo tomo un plato con un poco de fruta, este tenia, mandarinas, fresas y naranjas, un sándwich y un jugo de naranja

—bien, chicas en lo que ustedes terminan de escoger su desayuno, Sere y yo buscaremos una mesa disponible—dijo mientras que la rubia, se ponía junto a ella

—esta bien—al unisonó Mia, Rosetta y Anna que estaban en la fila

Sora y Sere buscaron una mesa vacía, pero al parecer no había hasta que vieron una mesa vacía, pero había una persona sentada en ella, era una chica de cabella pelinegra, su cabello atado en 2 coletas, pero el amarre lo tiene casi donde termina su cabello haciendo que se vea holgado, tiene los ojos de color azul oscuro

—mira ahí hay una mesa—

—espera sora, alguien la esta ocupando—

—no te preocupes Sere, ella no te hará daño, eso si ella a veces es un poco directa con respecto a los comentarios de la gente, vamos te la presentare—se dirigieron a la mesa y la chica las vio

—¿Esta ocupada la mesa?—pregunto Sora

—No, solo estoy yo—contesto la chica

—¿estas desayunando sola?—

—Si—

—te importa si nos sentamos a desayunar contigo—

—No me importa adelante Sora, por cierto tu eres la chica, que salió al final ¿verdad?—refiriéndose a la rubia, mientras que la aludida y Sora se sentaban en la mesa

—si, mucho gusto me llamo Serena Tsukino—

—Igualmente, yo me llamo May Wong—

—y Sora, ¿Qué paso con Mia, Anna y Rosetta, no van a desayunar?—pregunto May

—si, ahorita vienen están escogiendo su desayuno—

—ya veo—dijo y dirigió su mirada a la rubia—y dime Serena ¿eres de Japón?—

—si—

—ah ya veo, por lo que puedo analizar, tu también eres de Japón al igual que Sora, otra pregunta, ¿recién acabas de llegar a Japón?—

—no, tengo un tiempo de haber llegado, es decir, que llevo viviendo aquí un tiempo ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?—

—es que tu caso es igual al de Sora, lo que pasa, es que ella no presento la audición, pero de todas formas, logro entrar gracias al dueño,—

—no lo sabia—

—¡ya llegamos!—anuncio Anna que llegaba con Rosetta y Mia con sus bandejas de desayuno y cada una se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa

—Y bien, ¿de que estaban hablando mientras nosotras, estábamos ausentes?—pregunto Rosetta

—Estábamos hablando, de cómo Serena, fue seleccionada hasta el último, su caso se parece al de Sora, solo que la única diferencia, es que ella ya tiene un tiempo viviendo aquí—explico May

—en serio—pregunto Mía

—si—respondió. Sora sabia que ya este tema se iba a derivar, el porque entro al Escenario, ella pensaba que la rubia aun no estaba lista para decirlo, mejor iba a cambiar el tema

—¿y cuanto tiempo tienes viviendo aquí?—pregunta May

—2 años—

—¿Vives con tus papas?—al termino de esto la rubia se ensombreció, Sora sabia que era el momento de cambiar el tema

—oye Sere, cuando comienza el curso inductivo, para prepararte a entrar a actuar a las obras—

—mañana—le contesto y le agradeció con la mirada por cambiar el tema

—¿y mañana también comienza tus deberes, en el Escenario?—pregunto Anna

—si—

—te deseamos, buena suerte en tu curso—le deseo Mía

—Gracias—

—¿te gustaría ver la función del día de hoy?—dijo Rosetta a la rubia

—hoy no puedo, pero mañana me gustaría claro, pero si ya la había visto cuando hice la audición—

—pero no la has visto detrás del Escenario ¿verdad?—

—no—

—¿y porque no puedes ver la de hoy?—pregunto un poco directa May,

—es que…— la rubia no sabia que decir en realidad, quería llamar a su hija, como se lo había prometido

—es que ella no puede ir May, ella tiene que terminar de desempacar y de paso se tiene que dormir temprano—termino Sora por ella, después de eso siguieron comiendo muy animadamente, y la rubia agradecía nuevamente a Sora por haber cambiado el tema y ayudarla a salir de esta situación, ella todavía no se sentía lista para revelar su secreto y su pasado que la obligo a dejar a su familia y amigos

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

En otro lugar del Escenario Kaleido, en una oficina para ser más exactos se encontraba Kalos junto con otro chico, de cabellera rubia de ojos lila claro, de unos 23 años de edad,

—y dime Kalos, ¿Por qué dejaste entrar a esa chica al elenco?, si tengo entendido que estaba completo—pregunta

—nomas porque ella tiene talento, nomas—

—ya veo, lo que tratas de decirme es que en ella viste lo mismo que viste en Sora, cuando entro al Escenario—

—Exactamente Yuri—

—pero que esperas de ella—

—Algún día el público vendrá a ver a esa chica, ella será una de las próximas estrellas de Kaleido—

—y como lo sabes—

—digamos que intuición—

—ah… últimamente tu tienes un don de ver quienes pueden convertirse en estrellas—haciendo una pausa—¿y como es esa chica?—

—en pocas palabras ella es igual a Layla—

—¿Como que es igual a Layla?—un poco confuso

—Es igual, ella tiene el pelo rubio y largo, los ojos azules pero un poco más claros, pero es que la diferencia es que ella lleva el cabello en un peinado un poco extraño—

—ya veo, y dime como lo lleva peinado—

—en dos como coletas, medio raras parecen albóndigas—tratando de describirla—sabes que, cuando los del elenco de nuevo ingreso comiencen a actuar ahí la conocerás—

—de acuerdo—en eso se escucho que tocaban a la puerta

—Adelante por favor—dijo Kalos en ese momento entro un señor de 85 años de edad medio calvo de cabellera grisácea y bigote vestido de traje caminaba apoyado en su bastón y acompañado de un muchacho joven de piel morena el venia vestido de traje negro y con gafas el era su guardaespaldas

—Apuesto a que no esperabas mi visita verdad—dijo simplemente

—no señor—contesto Kalos

—bueno yo los dejo para que hablen—menciono Yuri dirigiéndose hacia la salida

—espera un momento Yuri—dijo

—¿pasa algo?—

—si me gustaría que te quedaras porque esto te incluye a ti—

—de veras y ¿puedo saber el motivo?—

—si me gustaría que tu compañía se asociara con la mía—

—¿Para que Señor?—

—es para una publicidad de un proyecto que se va a llevara acabo, empezara dentro de una semana, primero necesito saber si vas a participar o no, para ponernos de acuerdo con los organizadores y comenzar a llevar a cabo la realización del mismo—

—claro con gusto—

—Entonces señor Keene, —pregunto Kalos—para que vino aquí— **(N.A. no se la verdad si así se escriba el nombre de el, si no es así y alguien se lo sabe avísenme para corregir el error)**

—necesito decirte que el Escenario Kaleido será uno de los patrocinadores de este proyecto por lo tanto necesitare que se realice unas obras en su honor—

—esta bien, déjeme le hablo a la directora—agarrando su teléfono y haciendo una llamada

—¿en que consiste ese proyecto?— pregunto Yuri

—el proyecto consiste en…—empezando a explicar en que consistía

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

Estaba empezando a atardecer cuando todavía todas estaban en el comedor platicando sobre sus gustos y preferencias para que la rubia las conociera mejor en ese momento entro Sarah al comedor

—perdón por interrumpirlas chicas, pero buscan a Mía—

—a mi—

—si Kalos me acaba de llamar y me dijo que fueras a su oficina, dijo que era importante—

—esta bien—levantándose—las veo haya en el escenario—

—si esta bien—

—¿Por qué Mía va con el jefe? ¿Para que la quieren?— pregunto Serena

—es que Mía es la directora—dijo Anna

—eh… no te entiendo—

—para ser mas específicos, ella es la que escribes las historias u obras que actuamos en el escenario—

—ah ya veo…—

—bien creo que es hora de irnos—todas comenzaron a levantarse

—esperen a donde van—

—hoy tenemos que presentar una función—dijo Rosetta

—no lo sabia—

—si quieres nos vemos mas tarde para cenar—

—si esta bien—

—que harás mientras—pregunto May

—terminare de desempacar y quizás me de una vuelta por los alrededores—

—bien, nos vemos luego—dijeron todas a coro

—si que tengan suerte en la obra—todas fueron saliendo del comedor y solo la rubia se quedo sola en el comedor pensativa en que las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora quiso hablarle a su hija, pero mejor lo haría hasta en la noche antes de que ella se fuera a dormir, mejor decidió ir a caminar por los alrededores, saliendo del comedor comenzó con su caminata y vio que había varias personas que había conocido el día de la audición, ellos junto con ella formaban parte del elenco de nuevo ingreso se sintió un poco incomoda ya que la veían como si fuera la peste y nadie ni siquiera cuando pasaba por su lado se acercaba a ella se sintió aun peor, pero recordó las palabras que le dijo Mía que no les hiciera caso así lo hizo y siguió su caminata.

Se dio cuenta que los dormitorios si eran algo grandes, era cuatro edificios en forma de rectángulos, había dos edificios de cada lado, es decir dos edificios hacia el lado derecho y dos hacia el izquierdo, los edificios que estaban en su respectivo lado estaba unidos por medios de las escaleras.

Cada edificio tenia 3 pisos, y cada piso contaba con 6 cuartos cada uno, en total cada edificio tenía 18 dormitorios, también contaba con elevador y tenían un barandal que tenia la forma de un triangulo escaleno en serie, algunos de ellos estaban de color rojo y otros trasparentes,

Todas las puerta de los dormitorios eran iguales, estaban pintadas de color azul, con una franja amarilla pintada hacia el lado derecho, también se dio cuenta que a lado de cada puerta había un ducto de ventilación, ahora entendía porque había solo 6 dormitorios en cada piso, era porque cada cuarto parecía una mini-casa.

Para terminar vio que al frente había una plataforma en forma de semicírculo y un pequeño muro que lo dividía y una cerca que la rodeaba, entonces se dio cuenta que el comedor y la plataforma hacían que todo los edificios estuvieran conectados entre si.

Se pregunto hacia donde daba o conducía ese muro y decidió dirigirse ahí, al llegar rodeo el muro y se vio que era cierto lo que le dijeron, los dormitorios estaban casi a la orilla del mar y la plataforma no estaba del todo cercada pues tenia dos salidas que eran escaleras, estas conducían hacia la orilla del mar y por curiosidad se dirigió ahí. Al llegar ahí camino por la arena y se puso a pensar en que tenia que encontrar la forma de hacer que el jefe le permitiera tener a su hija con ella.

Ya no quería causarle más molestias a Luna, ya tenia suficiente con la ayuda que ha recibido de ella durante todo el tiempo que ha estado viviendo en los Ángeles, siguió caminando cuando escucho que la llamaban

—serena— una pequeña voz dijo, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Marion que venia corriendo hacia ella **(N.A. recuerdan para los que han leído todos los capítulos hasta este, ellas dos ya se conocen solo que lo había resumido)**

—hola—dijo cuando ella ya había llegado junto a ella—eres Marion ¿verdad?—

—si soy yo, por supuesto que también te acuerdas de Jonathan—dijo señalándole a la pequeña foca que estaba sobre su cabeza

—si claro que me acuerdo de el—regalándoles una sonrisa—y dime ¿para que me necesitas?—

—tu eres esa chica ¿verdad?—

—¿Cuál?—

—la que salía seleccionada hasta el ultimo, y fuiste aceptada aun estando el elenco completo—

—si soy yo—en eso se acordó de que ella era la única que sabia que tenia una hija

—Marion, ¿necesito pedirte un favor?—

—si dime—

—por favor no le digas a nadie que soy madre soltera o que tengo una hija—

—¿Porque?—extrañada

—por favor, es peligroso que se enteren que tengo una hija, necesito encontrar la forma de decírselo al jefe para que me deje tenerla aquí conmigo—

—ni siquiera a Sora—

—¿la conoces?—

—claro, tu también ya la conociste—

—si, es mas ella me dio la bienvenida, además ya hable con ella no lo sabe pero me dio a entender que cuando estuviera lista, le podría decir—

—ya veo—dijo

—me prometes que no le dirás a nadie sobre rini—

—esta bien te lo prometo, incluso Jonathan te lo puede prometer ¿verdad Jonathan?—

—ou…ou…ou—dijo la foca

—muchas gracias a ti también Jonathan—sonriendo

—y serena—

—si…pero dime solo Sere de cariño—

—esta bien, por cierto ¿en dónde esta Rini? Si dices que no esta aquí contigo—

—te acuerdas de la otra señora que estaba conmigo cuando la conociste—

—si claro, se llamaba luna ¿cierto?—

—claro y luna esta cuidando de rini mientras yo encuentro la forma de tenerla aquí conmigo—

—va veo, espero que cuando rini ya se encuentre aquí pueda jugar con ella—

—ten por seguro que si, yo deseo que ustedes dos sean muy buenas amigas—estaba feliz de que al menos su hija podría tener una hija, comenzó a recordar como ellas se conocieron

**-FLASHBACK-**

Serena venia saliendo de la sala y decidió buscar a luna y a rini porque no las encontraba, camino por los alrededores pero no daba con ellas hasta que las encontró, ambas se encontraban dentro a una alberca mediana.

Se fue acercando hacia el lugar en donde estaban y pudo escuchar las risas de dos niñas, una de ellas la conocía le pertenecía a su hija pero la otra risa no, conforme se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que había otra niña un poco mas grande que Rini, tenia el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y los ojos marrones, se percato de que las dos estaban jugando con una pequeña foca, ambas estaban en una plataforma que estaba conectaba con la orilla de la alberca que tenia un pequeño montículo de arena, **(N.A. es como la casa de la tortuga,) **la plataforma media de largo el radio de la alberca, es decir la plataforma comenzaba de una de las orilla de la alberca y terminaba a la mitad de esta, al menos su hija no corría peligro de caer al agua, también se percato de que luna estaba en la orilla y las vigilaba.

Ya cuando al menos estaba a unos diez pasos de ellas luna se había percatado de su presencia y la saludo provocando que las dos niñas pararan su juego

—Serena ya regresaste—dijo en ese momento Rini corrió hacia la orilla de la alberca y trato de subirse a la cerca que la rodeaba para pasarla y correr hacia los brazos de su mama

—¡Mama!¡mama!—dijo, la otra niña solo se sorprendió de que ella la llamara mama, era muy joven para serlo pero mejor no pregunto y guardo silencio, rini se fue corriendo a sus brazos, la rubia la recibió con un abrazo

—mami, ¿Cómo te fue en la audición?—

—me fue bien—en eso se percato de que la otra niña que estaba en la plataforma junto a la pequeña foca que estaba en el agua—y dime Rini ¿Quién es tu amiga?—

—ven te la presentare—jalándola del brazo y acercándola hacia la alberca al llegar a la orilla hizo que serena empezara a caminar por la plataforma hasta llegar a la mitad de esta en donde estaba la niña y la foca

—mira mama, ella es Marion—dijo rini señalando a la niña

—Marion ella es mi mama Serena—dijo rini haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes

—Mucho gusto—dijo serena

—igualmente—

—y la foca se llama Jonathan—

—ah mucho gusto Jonathan—bajando a la altura en el que estaba la foca a lo que el respondió con un chapoteo

—ou…ou...—

—Jonathan le da gusto conocerte—dijo Marion

—oye serena—dijo luna que hasta entonces había permanecido callada

—si dime—

—¿Que paso?—pregunto un poco extrañada—¿ya te dijeron los resultados de la audición?—

—si es mas ustedes serán las primeras…—dijo pero luego corrigió al ver que no eran solo ellas—corrección serán los primeros en enterarse de que si pase la audición—

—que bien—dijeron rini y luna

—felicidades—

—gracias—

En eso luna miro su reloj

—cielos, ya debemos irnos—

—pero ¿porque?—exclamo rini haciendo un puchero

—porque no llegaremos a ver la función y tu quieres verla ¿cierto?—

—si—

—lo siento mucho Marion, de verdad tenemos que irnos—

—no se preocupen—

—te prometo que después seguiremos jugando—

—si dalo por hecho rini, además yo siempre vengo aquí, ya que yo también participo en el Escenario—

—en serio—

—si apenas estoy comenzando—

—felicidades a ti también—

—si, espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos podamos jugar mas tiempo—dijo rini tomando la mano de serena

—yo también lo espero—

—nos vemos luego Marion—dijo serena comenzando a caminar y llevándose consigo a rini

—si hasta pronto—

—adiós—dijo luna

—nos vemos—despidiéndose con la mano y vio como las tres se dirigían a la entrada del Escenario

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

—ah ¿que hora es?—pregunto Marion

—son las 6:30 de la tarde—mirando su reloj

—Todavía estoy a tiempo para llegar—

—¿a donde?—

—Como que a donde, se te olvido que yo estoy participando en las obras—

—lo siento mucho—

—esta bien nos vemos, mejor me voy de una vez para así llegar a tiempo para prepararnos—subiendo su mirada a Jonathan que estaba sobre su cabeza

—¿prepararnos?—

—uppss…—poniendo una mano atrás de su cabeza—se me había olvidado decirte que Jonathan también participa en la obra—

—esta bien—

—te veremos luego—dijo corriendo por la playa hacia el pavimento y de ahí comenzado a tomar dirección hacia el Escenario

—suerte—despidiéndose con la mano ella siguió caminando por la playa, encontró unas rocas que estaban en la orilla que era golpeaba por unas pequeñas olas se acerco y se sentó sobre ellas viendo el crepúsculo

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

_**En el Escenario Kaleido**_

Sora se encontraba ya cambiada con su atuendo de príncipe **(N.A. recuerden que es la obra de la princesa y el bufón, Sora interpreta el papel del príncipe)** ella vestía una base de armadura en los hombros, de color azul rey con cuello rojo traía puesto un base de soldado de color azul claro, que le daba la forma de unos pétalos dejando al descubierto su abdomen, una falda de color azul claro, en las orillas estaban de color azul rey con manchas de color azul claro, una capa blanca con fondo de color amarillo, en sus muñecas tenia unas pulseras de color oro acampanada, unas medias de color azul cielo, una botas de color azul rey, por ultimo tenia un pasador en su cabello que lo conformaba unas plumas blancas

Se encontraba junto a Anna y Rosetta, Anna vestía un esmoquin blanco, con el cuello del saco de color morado, con un moño amarillo y sombrero blanco. Rosetta vestía una blusa corta de una sola manga que le llegaba un poco arriba del codo del lado derecho de color morado, que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, con cuello de color blanco, del otro lado de la blusa en donde no tenia manga en la orilla tenia un borde de tejido, tenia una falda que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y tenia una abertura en el medio, era de color rosa en la orilla estaba de color morado con manchas rosas, tenia una flor de color amarillo en el lado izquierdo de la falda, medias de color rosa pálido, zapatos de piso, portaba un guante morado en su mano derecha que le llegaba un poco abajo del codo, para terminar tenia un pasador al igual de Sora en su cabello que lo conformaba algunas plumas y flores

—¿sabes para que Kalos mando a llamar a Mía?—pregunto

—no lo se—

—de seguro es para que escriba la nueva obra—

—si tienes razón de seguro es eso—dijo—que lastima yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho en la obra— y volteo su vista a Sora—¿tu que piensas Sora?—al no recibir respuesta volvió a hablarle—¿sora…?—

Sora estaba pensativa y no prestaba atención de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

'_se que algo le pasa a Serena, sus ojos no tienen ese brillo que tienen las personas cuando son felices plenamente, que será espero que no sea nada grave'. _Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre ser repetido varias veces.

—Sora…sora—

—si...dime—

—¿Qué te suceda Sora?—le pregunto Rosetta

—solo pensaba—

—en que si se puede saber—motivo Anna

—en Sere—

—que pasa con ella—

—me preocupa—

—¿porque?—

—no se exactamente—

—eh…no te entendemos—dijo Anna

—lo que ocurre es que pienso que ella oculta algo—

—como lo sabes—

—por sus ojos y vieron como se puso cuando May le pregunto si vivía con sus padres antes de entrar al escenario—

—si—respondieron ambas

—ella se puso algo incomoda la pregunta—

—acaso tendrá problemas con sus padres—

—mmm… puede ser—

—no—dijo Sora

—eh…—dijeron Anna y Rosetta al mismo tiempo

—yo no creo que ese sea el problema, bueno yo pienso que en parte tiene que ver eso, para haya algo mas algo o alguien hizo que ella perdiera ese brillo—

—¿Qué brillo?—

—ese brillo que todas las personas tienen cuando esta felices o cuando creem que ya tienen todo lo que han deseado—

—ahh… y dime como sabes cuando tienen ese brillo—

—Fácil con solo verlos a los ojos—dijo simplemente—por ejemplo tu Anna—

—yo…—señalándose a si misma

—si tu—señalándola—tu tienes en este momento ese brillo es tus ojos, porque estas feliz de que cumpliste tu sueño el cual es hacer reír a la gente con tus bromas—

—es cierto—

—ya ves—

—y que piensas hacer con Sere—

—fácil la ayudare—

—¿la ayudaras?—pregunto extrañada Rosetta—¿pero como?

—claro, yo pienso que ahorita necesita un poco de tiempo para irse adaptando al Escenario Kaleido y sentirse cómoda, de seguro se siento algo incomoda porque el elenco de nuevo ingreso la mira rara o de forma en porque ella salió hasta el ultimo a pesar de que el elenco estaba completo—

—si es verdad—dijo Anna—si mal no recuerdo a ti te paso lo mismo cuando entraste solo que la diferencia fue que tu no presentaste la audición y aun así lograste entrar—

—¿en serio?— sorprendida Rosetta

—si paso eso, es una historia que después de contare y la entiendo debe ser difícil que nadie te hable o te ignore—

—y que vas a hacer—

—prometo que la ayudare a que se sienta cómoda espero contar con su apoyo—

—claro—

—con gusto te ayudaremos—

—también necesito que me prometan algo—

—¿Que?—ambas al unisonó

—Que se hagan amigas de Sere y la apoyen en todo—dijo—por lo que estoy viendo ella debe de sentirse sola y sin nadie quien le haga compañía—

—por supuesto—

—claro, es mas me es muy simpática y amigable

—puedo contar con ustedes—

—¡claro que si!—ambas

—es mas ya nosotras queremos ser sus amigas—

—¿de veras?—

—por mi no hay problema me cayo bien—

—si yo ya quiero ser su amiga—

—gracias amigas—sonriendo—solo falta comentarles a las demás—

—¡si!—en eso se escucho sonó el altavoz

—Sora y Rosetta faltan diez segundos para que entren a escena—dijo la voz

—¡si!—dijeron Sora y Rosetta al mismo tiempo.

—gracias Ken—dijo Sora—muy bien es hora de crear sonrisas—

—si—asintió Rosetta

—buena suerte—dijo Anna

—gracias—en ese momento Sora y Rosetta corrieron hacia el escenario una vez que estaba en la orilla saltaron y salieron al escenario a actuar.

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

_**Dormitorios**_

Serena había regresado a su habitación, había visto el atardecer y vio que empezó a refrescar y se regreso a su cuarto.

Cuando llego se fue al pie de la cama en donde había dejado su maleta y termino de sacar su ropa, comenzando a acomodarla en el armario, el cual estaba dividido en tres partes, la parte superior y la de en medio estaban divididos en 2 espacios, y ambos tenia dos puertas, las puertas y los espacios de la parte superior tenían forma cubica, mientras que las de en medio tenia forma rectangular, la parte inferior consistía en solo 3 cajones. Fue acomodando su ropa, en la parte de en medio guardo y colgó sus camisas, algunos vestidos, chamarras y sus zapatos, guaraches, chanclas y tenis, en la parte inferior, en el primer cajón guardo pantalones de mezclilla, pants, pantalones y shorts, en el de en medio playeras y suertes, el inferior lo dejo vacio, eso si procurando que en cada cajón y en el closet dejara un pequeño espacio para guardar la ropa y los zapatos de su hija, si es que el dueño la dejaba tenerla, estaba dispuesta a tenerla no podía estar lejos de ella, pues era el único recuerdo que tenia de el, y era su única familia, la parte superior lo dejo vacio y pensó que ese espacio lo ocuparía para cuando se ofreciera guardar algo de mas, la verdad ella no tenia muchas cosas.

Terminando se dio cuenta que solo se faltaba guardar sus cosas personales, ahí se percato de que tenia un escritorio que estaba a lado de su cama, una mesa sencilla, con una lámpara y un organizador con 4 cajones para guardar papeles u otras cosas como libretas y sus lápices, y una silla azul. Y un tocador de madera sencillo pero bonito que junto al armario, con tres cajones en posición horizontal, un espejo ovalado pegado a la base del mismo y un banco de madera con un cojín, que se podía meter debajo del tocador.

Saco sus cosas y en el escritorio que estaba junto a su cama ahí comenzó a guardar algunas hojas en blanco o papeles, en el segundo cajón guardo carpetas, en el tercero, unas libretas que había comprado, debido a que en el curso inductivo iba a tener teoría, las compro para tener apuntes, en cuarto lo dejo vacio, también por si necesitaba guardar algo de mas.

En el tocador, en el cajón de la derecha guardo un block de notas adhesivas, un organizador de clips, tachuela y adhesivos, sus portalápices, un block de notas y su agenda, ahí se percato de que sobraba un poco de espacio, lo dejo así y cerro el cajón. En el de en medio guardo su ropa interior, y en el de la izquierda guardo su desodorante, su peine ya después irían llenado ese cajón.

Cuando ya estaba por terminar saco un álbum de fotos portátil con forma rectangular, que tenia en la portada de fondo de color azul, la orilla de color amarillo, un conejo blanco con un arcoíris, una luna menguante y estrellas, tenia impresa la palabra Moon. Tenía el broche a presión, es decir que haciendo presión en la cerradura se abría.

Temblorosa abrió el álbum, el cual tenía marcos con diferentes diseños, algunos tenia manchas, otros solo tenia el marco de un solo color, a rayas, pero cada marco siempre tenia los mismos dibujos en sus cuatro esquinas, en una tenia el conejo blanco con globos, otra esquina tenia estrellas y las dos que faltaban tenían flores de girasol. Observo las fotos en las primeras salía ella junto con sus amigas, cuando estaban en la escuela.

'_como las extraño chicas, me hace tanta falta su apoyo, sus consejos, Reí extraño nuestras peleas diarias como discutíamos por todo, Ami extraño cuando nos ayudabas a todas a estudiar para los exámenes y no reprobar, lita extraño tus postres, comidas y tus pasteles que te quedaban deliciosos y Mina extraño como ambas nos divertíamos y como le hacíamos de Cupido para juntar a las parejas que según tu debían de estar juntas'_ pensaba y sonrió, en ese apareció Fool sorprendiéndola.

—Ellas son tus amigas, serena—estando a un lado de ella y viendo la fotografía

—uhm…—moviendo un poco la cabeza por el susto—ahh…eres tu Fool—ante eso el se enojo un poco

—soy el espíritu del escenario no me trates como a un fantasma—

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?—

—Recuerdan que solo pueden verme los que merecen estar en el escenario—

—disculpa es que todavía no me acostumbro a verte y tampoco me puedo creer sobre lo que acabas de decir—regresando la vista a la fotografía en donde salían sus amigas

—¿y ellas son tus amigas?—volvió a preguntar Fool

—asi es—

—vaya pero que chicas tan bonitas son—con los ojitos brillantes la rubia solo rodo los ojos

—Ahora entiendo lo que me había dicho sora esta mañana—

—uhm…—

Dio la vuelta para ver otra foto en donde salían todas ellas y Andrew. _'Andrew mi gran amigo al cual consideraba como mi hermano mayor, yo extraño como me apoyabas, me consolabas y me defendías, también extraño las malteadas que me dabas cuando iba al Crown, los juegos de Sailor V, los dulces y los muñecos de la maquina de premios'_

—el es tu novio—

—No es mi amigo y lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano mayor—dijo un poco triste

Otras eran de su familia, en donde salían sus padres y su hermano, al ver la foto en donde todos salían como la familia feliz.

—ellos son tus padres—

—aja—

—y ese jovencito quien es—

—es mi hermano—explicándole y dándose cuenta de que estaba preguntando mucho sobre su vida—¿no crees que estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas?—

—solo quiero conocer un poco mas a una de las futuras estrellas de Kaleido—

—te dejare pero con la condición de que no le digas a nadie sobre esto—

—de acuerdo—en eso ambos regresaron su vista a la fotografía y ella pensó.

'_como los extraño a todos a pesar de todo, aun extraño a mi mama, su cariño, su guiso, pero sobre todo sus consejos, que me ayudaban a tomar decisiones, a Sammy de él extraño nuestras peleas cuando discutíamos por algo o por alguien, mi papa extraño sus gritos cuando le presente a Darien, también cuando exageraba si el era mas grande que yo que parecía como si fuera mi padre, ¡mama!, ¡papa! los extraño muchísimo espero que me puedan perdonar o que me hayan perdonado pero tenia miedo, y no sabia que hacer'_ empezó a derramar lagrimas

—Dime sere—

—¿Qué cosa?—limpiándose las lagrimas

—el que estés aquí en el escenario es porque tuviste problemas con tus padres—

—por una parte si—le dio otra vuelta y ahí se encontró la imagen en donde salían luna y ella, en la siguiente fotografía se encontraba ella con su abultado vientre en donde tenia 7 meses de embarazo.

—¿estabas embarazada?—

—si—

—¿Dónde esta tu hijo?—

—en estos momentos no se encuentra conmigo, lo esta cuidando esta señora—apuntando sobre la foto a luna.

—ya entiendo todo, escapaste de tu casa porque estabas embarazada—

—claro—

—¿Cómo es tu hijo?—

—Es así—mostrándole una foto en donde salían rini y ella, era la época de navidad y ambas se encontraban en una plaza comercial junto a un gran árbol de navidad, rini con su gorrito chamarra y gorro

—no es un niño es una niña—

—si—reflexionando—Fool ¿promete que no le dirás ni a Sora y Rosetta sobre esto?—

—¿porque?—

—por favor, aun no me siento lista para decirles todo—levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el tocador guardando el álbum de foto en el cajón del lado derecho.

—te lo prometo— dado por terminada el tema—¿y dime no te vas a bañar?—

—no aun no—en ese momento capto algo—ahora entiendo a lo que me quiso decir sora, que eres un espíritu depravado—

—tu también—

—para cuando sora regrese le preguntare, como le hace para evitar que la espíes—

—no puede ser…—frustrado, en ese momento una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

—si mejor doy un baño porque de seguro al ratito regresa sora y las demás e iremos a cenar y necesito hacer algo mas antes de irme a dormir—

—en serio—iluminando sus ojitos—puedo bañarme contigo—

—claro que si te puedes bañar conmigo—con una sonrisa que el no se percato de su doble intención, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el baño a prepararlo, al entrar se percato de que tenia bañera y ducha juntos, un lavabo con espejo, una anaquel en donde podía guardas sus cosas de aseo personal, o medicamentos o vendajes para primeros auxilios, un inodoro con su portarrollos. Fool se la paso siguiéndola y se le iluminaron los ojos

—¡Que bien!, ¡por primera vez alguien me dejara acompañarla a bañarse!—sin imaginarse lo que la rubia estaba tramando.

'_vaya que Sora tenia razón, este a pesar de ser el espíritu del escenario es un depravado o pervertido si supiera lo que le tengo preparado, ¡como que la primera¡ de seguro ha intentado lo mismo con Rosetta y Sora'_ dejo que Fool la siguiera en todos sus movimientos, saco del armario su ropa limpia, del tocador la interior, un sostén y sus bragas, en el cajón de la derecha saco algo que Fool no alcanzo a ver y al verla la ropa interior el se acerco de prisa y comenzó a abrazar y apretar su ropa interior.

—Qué bonita ropa interior espero que tengas otras con encajes—estaba embodado que no noto que la rubia sonreía, de golpe lo agarro con la mano.

—te tengo—apretándolo y el soltó su ropa interior.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—con varias gotitas en su cabeza

—Tratando de evitar que me veas mientras me baño y de paso dejes mi ropa interior en paz, esa ropa es personal—

—pero yo…—dijo entrecortado porque lo estaba asfixiando— pensé que me ibas a dejar bañarme contigo—

—¡CLARO QUE NO!—grito—de ninguna manera, espero que esto te haya enseñado que tampoco conmigo no vas a lograr tu cometido, con esto me diste a entender que si eres un espíritu depravado—se volteo hacia el escritorio y lo metió en el primer cajón del organizador, saco una cinta de canela la cual tenia escondida y que Fool no se había percatado que lo había sacado, corto un pedazo y lo pego a lo largo del organizador en dirección inclinada, se aseguro de que una de las orillas de la cinta estuviera bien pegada en la parte superior y corto otro haciendo lo mismo dándole la forma de una x para evitar que el saliera.

—Listo…ahora si voy a bañarme— tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose al baño. Al entrar le puso seguro. —Por si logra salir, mas vale prevenir—se desvistió y se metió a la ducha aislándose de los ruidos por un momento y relajándose con el agua caliente.

—¡como le haces esto al espíritu del escenario!—sacando la mano por al pequeña apertura que tenia el cajón y sacudiéndola—¡exijo que me saques de aquí!— mas ella no le hizo caso.

Minutos mas tarde la rubia salía del baño ya cambiada y limpia, tenia puesto una camisa azul cielo de mangas cortas, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul rey y su cabello suelto. Se percato que la cocina y el mini-comedor se encontraba en el espacio que había entre su cama y el baño, la mini- cocina contenía una estufa con su campana, fregadero y su refrigerador, en medio del espacio o en el centro se encontraba el mini-comedor una mesa de madera con 3 sillas.

Se encamino al tocador, saco su peine y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello. Por un momento se miro detenidamente al espejo contemplando su aspecto.

'_seria bueno hacerme un cambio de look, pero lo malo es que por el momento no tengo dinero para pagar un corte de cabello, aunque no quiero deshacerme de mi cabello me gusta largo tal y como esta, mañana comenzara mi nueva vida para tratar de recuperar a la vieja Serena Tsukino la chica despistada y alegre, si deberás quiero comenzar una nueva vida, lo mejor será decirle adiós a mi viejo peinado dejar atrás a la serena chiquilla que lloraba por todo es momento de cambiar. Y darle paso a la serena madura que tuvo que hacer todo para valerse por si misma, y sacar a su hija adelante'_

Se dirigió al balcón y contemplo el cielo, lleno de estrellas y la luna que se podía ver a lo alto del cielo. Analizando que esta seria su segunda noche lejos de su casa y familia. La primera había ocurrido cuando escapo de su casa. Alejo esos malos recuerdos y contemplo la luna la cual le traía nostalgia.

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

_**Nueva York **_

El pelinegro se encontraba en su departamento ya había acabado con su guardia en el hospital, y se había ido a descansar.

Estaba en su cuarto haciendo su maleta porque a pesar de que faltaban cuatro días para irse a hacer esa campaña, el tiempo pasaría volando, eran pocos días antes de marchara a los Ángeles, así que había decidido aprovecharlo al máximo para tratar de memorizar la cuidad que había sido su hogar durante los últimos dos años.

Acaba de doblar y guardar una camisa cuando por accidente tropezó con la pata de su mesa de noche provocando que algunas de sus cosas personales cayeran al suelo, se agacho a recogerlas cuando debajo había algo tirado que estaba lleno de polvo, al recoger el pedazo de papel se sorprendió pues era una vieja fotografía en donde estaban la rubia y el

—si tan solo pudiéramos regresar a aquellos tiempos en los que vivimos juntos—dijo observándola detenidamente en donde estaban los dos abrazados, el la abrazaba por la espalda, los dos salían muy sonrientes recordó que se la había tomado cuando estaban en el parque, el la había recogido cuando salía de la escuela y decidieron ir a dar un paseo, ahí se encontraron a las chicas y por petición de Mina decidieron tomarse la foto ya que según ella era para mantenerlo como recuerdo.

Alejo esos recuerdos de su cabeza y metió la fotografía en una caja metálica con candado que el siempre guardaba celosamente en su armario, la abrió y ahí encontró cosas u objetos que para el eran especiales casi la mayoría de las cosas le recordaban a ella, y que ella le había regalo a lo largo de su noviazgo, busco y encontró un objeto que para el era el mas importante de todos. Una estrella que tenía un broche que al abrirlo empezaba a tocar una bella melodía que era producida por una media luna girando, iluminando así la pequeña habitación.

Escucho la melodía por un momento, luego guardo la estrella en su caja metálica, para después guardarlo en su maleta. El salió al balcón y contemplo el cielo estrellado y la luna.

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

La rubia y el pelinegro contemplaban el cielo al mismo tiempo. Ambos enamorados viendo hacia la luna, la cual para todos solo era un satélite, pero para ellos ese satélite significaba mucho, ya que fue testigo de muchos momentos felices que ambos vivieron juntos uno con el otro. Por eso les gusta contemplarla, sin darse cuenta ellos deseaban algo por igual que esperaban que fuera lo mejor para su futuro.

_**"Por favor que todo salga bien"**_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Viendo la luna llena en todo su esplendor en el cielo.

**Continuara…**

….ESCENARIO-*-*- KALEIDO-*-*- UNA -*-*-HISTORIA -*-*-DE -*-*-AMOR -*-*-INCONCLUSA…

**Decidí poner las características de la historia debido a que he tenido problemas en las propiedades de ella, por más que hago las modificaciones, no se guardan así que eso hare, de ahora en adelante con los capítulos.**

**Que tal perdón la espera, pero aquí esta el capitulo wau si que escribí mucho jajaja lo digo porque creo que los capitulo serán un poco largos debido a que como son la combinación de 2 series, son muchos personajes, ¿verdad?, no se si se pudieron dar cuenta que en la historia aparecen dos chicos rubios estos son jedite (Sailor Moon)y Yuri (Kaleido), pero no se preocupen los podrán diferenciar, son iguales en el físico, pero la diferencia esta en los ojos, jedite tiene los ojos azules, mientras que Yuri los tiene de color lavanda.**

**Importante:**

**Una de mis historias la cual es:**

**EL_AmOr_NoS_GuIaRa_hAcIa_NueStRA_FeLiCiDaD**

**Esta historia será reeditada, es decir que se cambiara el titulo y la historia todos los que han leído la historia y han esperado la actualización les comunico esta decisión, sino les tratare de dejarles el mensaje por mp. Se comunica que se eliminara los capítulos para ser sustituidos por los reeditados, se preguntaran el porque del cambio, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que estaba cambiando un poco el trama de la idea en general que tengo sobre lo que tratara la historia, el nuevo titulo que llevara la historia es **

**νoινεr α αмαr**

**Espero que les guste el cambio **

_Espero que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2011 que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan y se hagan realidad y que dios les de buena salud y bienestar que es lo primordial_

_De todo corazón_

_Liliana-Princess-Serenity_


End file.
